Blue Love
by shelbyfrancis12david
Summary: Two weeks after Eddie and Jamie kiss again and reveal their feelings, Jamie decides to act on his thoughts. This story follows them as they try to work out their feelings, succeed at their jobs, and navigate the Reagan family. * I do not own Blue Bloods*
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since Eddie had come to Jamie's apartment to apologize for being jealous of Tara, which ended in them both revealing they had feelings for each as well as her kissing him. Jamie had made it clear that going down this road again would only cloud their judgement, to which Eddie agreed. After walking on egg shells with each other the next day on the job, the pair quickly returned to their normal behavior.

Ever since that night Eddie came over though, Jamie had been weighing the pros and cons of being partners with her more and more. Maybe Eddie reveling how she felt was a sign that they should give it a shot. But ending their partnership was still something Jamie didn't think he could handle. He continued to think about it every day, slowly trying to reach a decision.

After tour that day, Eddie and Jamie decided to go to the cop bar they always went to. Lately, Jamie had been leanaing towards telling Eddie that they should get new partners to see if they could work out as couple, but he wasn't quite ready to yet.

Due to the extra nervousness he felt because of his feelings, Jamie didn't realize exactly how much he had been drinking. Eddie, who was keeping up with her partner while he just kept ordering beers, quickly lost count of how many she had had as well.

Knowing that they both had the day off tomorow, Jamie didn't appear to be slowing down anytime soon.

"Reagannnnn" Eddie slurred in a a high pitch voice, "Don't you think we should uh, slow down?"

Jamie tried to look Eddie in the eye but had trouble focusing his vison. Upon realizing just how drunk he was, he nodded slowly.

"Good looking out, Janko" he mummered while tossing the rest of his beer down his throat

"Stop!" Eddie said, playfully hitting his arm as he finished his drink. "I just said we've both had too much!"

"Alright, alright! I'm done. Just wanted to finish my drink. And I see you have eaten all my leftover fries already so it looks like we are done here."

"Over and out, let's go" Eddie said as she stood up wobbly and pushed her chair in.

Jamie noticed her wobble and caught up to her.

"I'll walk you back to make sure you don't twist your ankle and end up in ditch passed out" Jamie yelled over the music and loud chatter as they made their way out of the bar.

"Always ready to save the day, Officer Reagan" Eddie said rolling her eyes sarcastically

"Yeah Yeah" Jamie smiled as they pushed their way out of the bar and made it to the sidewalk.

"Your boots have a heel on them, I don't know why you would wear those if you were going to drink that much. You're gonna fall!" He teased her to get a rise out of her.

"I wouldn't be this drunk if you had slowed down! What's your deal tonight, you acted like they would run out of beer."

"Just felt like drinking" Jamie shrugged. Whatever nervousness he felt before was gone, the butterflies in his stomach were now replaced with cheap beer and a half order of fries.

"I wouldn't have gotten that drunk if you hadn't eaten half my fries!" Jamie teased her again.

"You should know by now that if you don't eat fast, Reagan, I'll eat it! If you're that upset about the fries, I have some frozen ones I can heat up for you upstairs so relax."

Jamie's stomach dropped a little. He had been in Eddie's apartment plenty of times, he had even spent the night there after she shot someone, but after all that had been happening lately, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Come on" Eddie said, dragging him inside. "I'm making fries so I don't have to listen to you on our next tour complain about how I ate all your fries."

He reluctantly followed her upstairs.

Jamie plopped on her sofa and turned on ESPN.

"Oh, turn it up so I can hear it!" Eddie hollered from the kitchen

Jamie smiled, he loved that she wanted to ESPN with him.

A few minutes later, she came back holding two bowls.

"Here I already split them up so I don't eat them all"

Jamie flicked a fry at her. She picked it up from her lap, ate it, and then smirked at him.

"Appreciate it, Partner."

"Anything for you, Partner!" She slurred slightly while giggling.

Hearing them struggling to talk reminded Jamie just how much they drank, and how tired he was quickly becoming.

He glanced at Eddie. She was curled up in the chair next to the couch he was on. Her blonde hair was cascading around shoulders. She was cradling the empty bowl that once held fries, her breathing had slowed down and her eyes were shut.

Jamie contemplated if he should sneak out quietly to not wake her. Before he could even decide, he too fell asleep on the couch.

Around 4 AM, all the beers Jamie had drunk decided that they did not agree with him. After emptying the contents of his stomach in the bathroom, he came back to Eddie's living room to find her still asleep. Not feeling well enough to walk home, or sober enough to drive home, he decided to crash back on the couch. First though, he would move Eddie to her bed. He knew she would wake up in tons of pain if she kept sleeping in that chair.

He scooped her up and laid her down softly on her bad. He found a blanket on the ground and spread it across her. Jamie turned to leave the room when Eddie stirred.

"Come back" she murmured.

"Are you going to be sick?" Jamie whispered

"No, lay down" she patted the empty space next to her.

Too groggy to think, Jamie laid down next to her. He quickly justified it in his head by saying he would stay as far away as possible.

They both quickly passed back out in Eddie's bed, laying on complete opposite sides.

That was my first try ever at this, so don't be too harsh! I have the next few chapters planned and will update quickly, let me know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie awoke to his phone angrily buzzing.

"ughhh" he groaned while trying to silence it.

He sleepily blinked at the screen and saw that Danny had called him 12 times this morning already.

"Oh shit" Jamie murmured while he quietly got out of the bed. He grabbed one of Janko's NYPD tee shirts off the ground, quickly pulled it on, slide on his shoes and scurried out without waking her.

He had completely forgotten that Jack was coming to Jamie's apartment this morning so that Jamie could help him with an essay for school. Hence why Danny had called Jamie so many times.

Luckily he had left his car at Eddie's apartment and walked to the bar from there. He drove home quickly and ran up the stairs to his room.

Danny and Jack were standing outside his door waiting.

"Well it's about time, kid." Danny yelled as Jamie ran up to unlock the door.

"Sorry, sorry. I stayed at a friend's house and forgot to set an alarm"

"Oh yeah, what kind of friend" Danny smirked at him

"Drop it, Danny" Jamie warned. He took his jacket off and turned to Jack.

"Jack, I am so sorry. Put your stuff on the table and I'll be right over after I change."

"Okay, Uncle Jamie, it's fine by the way. We just got here right before you did. Dad was just trying to annoy you."

"Well annoying me is his favorite past time, so I'm not surprised." Jamie turned and headed to his room to change out of the pants whe went to the bar in and Eddie's shirt.

"Jamie Reagan!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Damn Danny, can you quite down?" Jamie said wincing.

"Alright smartass, at least now I know where you spent the night."

"Danny, what does that mean." Jamie was tired of Danny already, and the growing hangover wasn't helping.

"The back of your shirt, kid. Real nice. Jack, go take a walk. I need to talk to your Uncle Jamie."

"Ugh, are you serious? I need to do my project!" Jack moaned

"Get out, go!" Danny motioned to the door.

"What is wrong with you, Danny?" Jamie said as Jack slammed the door.

"The back of your shirt. You do realize that the words "Janko" are screen printed across the top right? Nice going kid. So is that where you were last night?"

Jamie's eyes widened. He had no clue that Eddie had her last name printed on the back. He just thought it was a normal NYPD tee shirt.

"Danny, it's not what you think."

"What you're doing is stupid, Jamie. You can lose your job, she could lose your job, and you would make dad's life miserable dealing with that!" Danny was yelling again. He couldn't believe that Jamie, the best behaved child, would do something like this.

"Danny, it's not what you think!" Jamie was yelling now too.

"Oh really, well what I think is that your screwing your partner!" he screamed, louder this time

Jamie slammed his fist on the table.

"Shut up, Danny!"

They both fell silent.

"We were drunk. Too drunk. I fell asleep on her couch before I could make it home. Nothing happened, ok? I would never do that to dad and you know it." The last part came out vicious.

"So just lay off, ok? God, Danny" Jamie sat down and put his head in his hands. He ran his hands through is hair in exasperation.

"I really like her Danny, ok? You happy? But nothing has happened. We've talked about it but we value our partnership too much. But lately I've been wondering if continuing like this is the best way."

"Ah, kid, look I'm sorry I busted your chops before you could explain, but you're dumb, you know that? Everyone knows you two have had puppy love eyes at each other for months."

"Danny" Jamie warned.

"Listen, all I'm saying is you need to figure this out before it blows up in your face. Staying the night at her place is a bad idea, what if someone had seen you?" Danny smacked Jamie's chest.

"You think I don't know that?"

"Well you're not acting like you know it"

Jamie looked up at Danny.

"What do I do, Danny?"

"Well, Harvard, I don't know. You need to take the day to think about it though and make a final decision. I'll take Jack home. You help him after family dinner tonight at pop's house"

"Ah Danny are you sure? I feel bad bailing on Jack"

"Nah he's fine, you guys can do it later. But figure it out kid, before dad does."

"Yeah alright. Can you keep this under wraps though, Danny? Like please don't tell Erin. I'm not ready to deal with her"

"Not like she doesn't already suspect anything but fine. Secret is safe with me kid. No go clean up, you smell like a frat boy"

"Thanks, Danny, see you tonight"

Later that day, the family was all gathering around for weekly Sunday dinner. Henry was pulling food out of the oven while Nikki and Erin set the table. Linda and the boys burst through the back door. Jack and Sean were tormenting each other. Danny stormed in and yelled "knock it off you two". The boys fell silent and made their way to the dining room.

"Where is Jamie?" Linda asked

"Maybe at that girl's place again" Jack smirked

"Hey, now what did I say about that?!" Danny was fuming now.

He had promised Jamie he wouldn't make this a deal in front of the family before Jamie figured it out.

"What girl?" Erin demanded

"Jack, I'm warning you. Lay off now." Danny said through his teeth,

Linda glared at Danny. She didn't like when her husband kept secrets.

"Do I need to repeat myself? What girl?" Erin said, more firm this time.

"No one breathes a word of this, everyone leave Jamie alone tonight, alight?" Danny raised his voice. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing. The tone in Danny's voice told them to leave both of them alone.

"You heard him" Frank said matter of factly.

"Everyone headed toward the table when Jamie finally showed up.

"Sorry, I got stuck in traffic, let's eat." Jamie said, sitting down quickly and glancing at Danny.

Dinner was uneventful and was winding down.

"Ready to go work on that project, Jack?" Jamie asked him.

"What project, I thought you boys did that this morning?" Linda looked accusingly at Danny.

"Um yeah, about that. We got there and Jamie was under the weather so we rain checked."

"Oh so you're telling me that Jamie had a girl over and Jack saw this morning? Jamie…." Linda's glare adjusted to Jamie across the table.

"Wait what? Danny, you said you wouldn't tell." Jamie yelled at Danny

"I didn't! I didn't say squat!"

Jamie jumped out of his chair, his face tightening up.

"Danny, you really suck you know? I ask you to do one thing and you can't even do that? Some brother you are."

"And I told you kid, I didn't say anything to them, ok, so cool it!" Danny was on his feet now too.

"You know what, screw you Danny" Jamie threw his napkin down to the ground and stormed out.

Everyone looked around shocked.

"I-I didn't mean to start that, I'm so sorry Danny" Linda said reaching out for Danny's arm.

"It's fine, he'll figure it out." Danny said shrugging her off.

"Something I need to know?" Frank inquired

"Nah Pops, leave it alone" Danny said sitting down.

"I'm going to go check on Jamie" Erin said

She left the room and went out to the yard to find him. She found Jamie draining a beer and sitting on the grass, staring into space.

"So, what was that all about?" Erin sat down next to him. She took a sip of wine and stared at him until he finally turned and looked at her.

"What, you seriously don't know?"

"Danny didn't tell us, Jamie."

"Oh boy, ok. Remember a few months back when Eddie and got that call on domestic and I got called in because I was accused of having feelings for Eddie and that my judgement was clouded?"

Erin swirled her wine in her glass.

"Oh boy Jamie. Please tell me you didn't…" Erin started

"I didn't, I didn't ok? Geez I wish you guys would stop jumping to conclusions." Jamie said.

Jamie told Erin everything that had happened the past few weeks. Eddie's confession of her feelings, Jamie's reciprocation of his feelings. And finally, all the events leading up to this morning.

"So Erin, what do I do? It's killing me not taking a chance on Eddie. And the longer I wait, the higher the chance that this ends up on dad's desk and I can't do that to him, you know that"

"Guess we can't call you boy scout anymore" Erin smirked at him.

Jamie cracked a small smile.

"Well I haven't broken any rules yet so you can still call me that."

They both smiled softly.

"Seriously Erin, I'm drawing a blank. I like her a lot and I don't want to ruin this. She's the first girl I've wanted to be serious about since Sydney"

"Well Jamie, I think it's a lot simpler than you think. Just tell her."

"What? No."

"Well why not? Tell her how you feel and ask for a new partner. Simple. Problem solved."

Erin started to stand up.

"That can't be it, you're serious? You're my older sis and that's the best advice you can give me?"

"Like I said, Jamie, this is the best advice I can give. Stop playing games, you're not in middle school. If you like her, tell her."

"Well, Erin, this isn't middle school, ok? It's the NYPD and in case you've missed the past few years, our dad is the PC so actually it is a little more complex than that."

"If you get ahead of this, Jamie, then this won't be a big deal. Don't give Dad a reason to get upset. You're the boy scout, you should know how to play by the rules by now. So do this right."

"Yeah, ok fine. I'll think about it this week and get mentally prepared." Jamie said.

Erin nodded and they walked back into the house together.

Stay tuned to see what Jamie decides to do!


	3. Chapter 3

"911, what's your emergency?"

"There's this guy, he's huge, he keeps hitting this girl! Send help, quickly!"

"Ok ma'am, tell me your location and stay back. We have officers on the way."

"Hurry, I think he sees me. Oh god he's coming for me. Stay back, I have a gun!"

"Ma'am did you say you're armed? I advise that you don't shoot; officers are en route to you."

"He's coming at me, help!"

The phone clattered to the ground.

The 911 operator yelled,

"Ma'am are you there?"

"12-David, respond to an assault. 911 caller is armed and feels threatened. Perp is large male, two females at scene"

"12-David responding, on our way" Jamie said back to the radio. He threw the lights on and stared speeding. Next to him, Janko started getting ready to jump out of the car and draw her weapon.

"Be careful, sounds like one of the females has a gun." Jamie advised.

"Got it partner." Eddie responded.

They pulled up to the scene. A girl was laying face down on the sidewalk, motionless. A large male was slowly approaching another girl who had a gun drawn and aimed him. They were screaming at each other.

Jamie and Eddie jumped out of the car and pulled their guns.

"Police! Guns down!" Jamie screamed

"You heard him, bitch. Put your damn gun down!" The male screamed at the girl holding the gun.

"Will I be safe if I put my gun down?" The young girl said nervously

"Yes, put the gun down and hands up!" Eddie yelled at the girl

The girl slowly put the gun on the ground. Eddie approached her and the girl backed away from the gun and man.

"Hands up! You are under arrest!" Jamie yelled at the man while approaching him.

"Eddie, call a bus for that other girl."

Eddie handcuffed the girl who had the gun and then ran to the unconscious girl and felt for her pulse.

"She's alive" Eddie yelled before radioing for a bus.

"He almost killed her!" The girl who had the gun screamed, throwing her body in the man's direction.

"Ok settle down, the detectives are coming now to interview you." Eddie assured her.

Jamie put the man in the back of their squad car. Eddie approached him after the detectives came to interview the girl with the gun.

"Can you believe that? That girl is 22 and has that gun legally. She has a concealed weapons permit."

"Not a bad idea, someone as small as her living in a city as big as this should be able to defend herself. Worked out well for her this time." Jamie said back.

"You don't think she'll get in trouble?" Eddie asked

"Nah, she didn't fire. She probably distracted him long enough for us to get here and saved that other girls life. Pretty brave if you ask me."

"Pretty impressive." Eddie said, walking toward the car

"Kinda reminds me of you." Jamie said

Eddie stopped and tilted her head.

"How so, Reagan?"

"She's brave and willing to put her life on the line for someone she doesn't even know. She must be a compassionate girl. Don't know, just seems like something I could see you doing if you were in her shoes."

Eddie smiled.

"Well thanks, Reagan. Although I didn't have a gun or permit when I was that young."

Jamie laughed.

"You know what I mean, Janko.

"I know, I'm teasing. Let's get this guy down to booking. We haven't eaten yet and I'm starving."

"Of course you are." Jamie said while stepping into the driver side and rolling his eyes.

Jamie and Eddie were about to leave the prescient at the end of tour when Jamie's cell rang.

"Hey Linda." Jamie said picking up the phone.

"Ok, cool. Thanks, we'll be right over." He said and hung up

"What was that about?" Eddie asked.

"That girl who had the gun earlier apparently fell before we got there and knocked her head so they took her to the hospital as well to check her. She's fine, but she was asking for us. She wanted to talk to us. You busy now? I figured we could swing by real fast."

"Sure, I have nothing to do. Since we ate lunch so late, I can live with having a late dinner."

"That's the spirit, Janko."

They rolled up to the hospital a little later. They were greeted by Linda, who directed them to room that the girl was about to check out of.

"Officers, this is Shelby. Shelby, this is Officer Reagan and Janko. I'll come back in a few to walk you out."

"Thank you, nurse." Shelby said to Linda.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for helping today. I was getting nervous and didn't want to shoot at all. I know with all the police tension lately, you probably don't get to know how appreciated you are, so I wanted to make sure I told you before I left."

"Oh, it's no problem at all. Just doing our job." Jamie said. It was the sixth person to ever thank him since he was on the force.

"Just be careful in the future." Eddie warned.

"Oh of course, I'm properly trained." Shelby assured her.

Jamie's cell rang again.

"Excuse me" he said stepping out.

Eddie walked closer to the bed.

"I'm glad I got to talk to you actually. My partner said you reminded him a lot of me so I was curious to meet you." Eddie said to her

Shelby laughed.

"Why would he say that?" She asked Janko.

"He said you were brave and compassionate and it reminded him of me." Eddie said, blushing slightly.

Shelby motioned to Jamie outside.

"Are you like, a thing?" She was grinning

"Oh no, we're not!" Eddie exclaimed, a little too quickly.

"Well you could have fooled me. Seems like he's into you. He glances back to check on you every three seconds since he's left."

"What?" Eddie said.

"Three, two, one, look now." Shelby said.

Eddie turned and sure enough Jamie was stealing a quick glance. He smiled through the window and put one finger up to signal his call was almost through.

Eddie turned around quickly, blushing even more. She noticed a ring on Shelby's left ring finger.

"Woah, didn't the report say you were 22?" Eddie asked

"Yeah, so?" She responded. She followed Eddie's gaze to the ring.

"Oh, that. Yes, I'm engaged. We've been together three years and we're graduated and we're working in different areas right now."

"Isn't that tough? You're both young and far apart?" Eddie inquired.

Shelby shrugged.

"Sometimes. When you love someone enough, it's not that tough. You make it work."

Eddie spaced out for a moment, thinking of her conversation with Jamie a few weeks ago. It had been on her mind since then. Their situation was tough, but she did care about him a lot. And it seems that maybe he does too. Should they make it work?

"Earth to Janko, anyone home?" Jamie had returned and snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Ok, well I'm going to get a nurse so she can check you out, Shelby. Be right back."

Jamie left and Eddie was still motionless. Had she just decided to make it work with Jamie?

She turned to Shelby.

"So, you promise it's not that hard? Making it work? Even if it's a tough situation." Eddie asked.

"Well I just met you two and even I can tell you guys have something weird going on. So I stand by what I said. It's not hard. You just have to do it." She said this while twirling the ring around her finger.

She looked up at Eddie and smiled.

"Might as well try, right? Anyway, I have to go. Thanks again for the whole police thing. Good look with your dreamy partner."

"Hey, you're engaged!" Eddie teased

Shelby shrugged.

"He's still cute. Bye, Officer."

Linda walked in with Shelby's papers and escorted her out.

"Ready, Janko?" Jamie said

"Um, yeah." Eddie said while getting up slowly.

"What were you ladies talking about so intensely while I was gone?" Jamie inquired.

They passed through the doors of the hospital and were walking toward the parking lot. A few feet away, Linda was helping Shelby into a car that was picking her up and giving the person picking her up some instructions for the minor bruising Shelby had. Eddie stopped in her tracks and turned quickly to Reagan.

"Want to know what we were talking about?" Eddie said quickly

Jamie looked at her a little surprised. He was unsure why she got so jumpy all of the sudden.

"I mean yeah, that's why I asked." He said

"We were talking about how young she is and how she's engaged and how even though it's a tough situation because they're apart and young, how she makes it work because she loves him. And how when you truly love someone and care about them, making it work it worth it."

Jamie stuffed his hands in his pockets. He could see where this was going.

Eddie kept talking.

"So if it's so easy to make it work with someone you care about, then why is this so hard?" Her volume has escalated and she motioned her hand at him when asking. Linda looked over when she heard Eddie yell and Shelby grinned and poked her head out of the car she was sitting in.

"I care about you, Jamie. A lot. And I think you care about me a lot. So why is this so hard?" Her voice quivered a little.

Jamie heard Erin's voice in his head, telling him to just tell Eddie that he did care too. He took a deep breath and decided to finally take his sister's advice.

"Ever since the last time you kissed me, I've been thinking about this too." Jamie started.

Eddie looked up at him slowly and said

"Really?"

"Yes….alright Janko. You're right. Let's do this."

Now a giant grin went across her face.

"Really?!" she said louder this time.

"Yeah, really." Jamie smiled.

Eddie wrapped her arms around him and kissed him like she did a few weeks ago. This time though she wasn't as timid. She was excited and smiling. And Jamie kissed her back.

A few cars away, Linda's mouth hit the ground. Shelby started whooping and clapping. The two finally broke apart and blushed. They had forgotten where they were and who was around.

"Thanks for the advice, Shelby!" Eddie yelled to her.

"Anytime!" she yelled back as her car started driving away.

"Uh, we should probably go talk to Linda about keeping this under wraps until we get new partners." Jamie said, hurrying over to her.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned to see how they break the news to everyone! If anyone has anything they want to see, let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Linda agreed to not tell anyone what had happened. Although practically everyone knew something was going on with Jamie, the person it mattered to most still didn't know….Frank.

Jamie and Eddie stayed professional on the job. They had kissed before and had feelings for each other for awhile, so a few extra days wasn't going to kill them. They decided to keep their heads down until they knew what to say to their boss at the precinct and what Jamie would tell his dad.

Jamie felt secure knowing Eddie was only thinking about him, and Eddie felt the same. Besdies, nothing physical had happened yet and he still hadn't taken her on a real date.

Taking Eddie on a date was something Jamie had been stressing over actually. They ate together every day on duty and pretty much ate and drank together after tour every day. How would he make their first date special. This worry was also part of the reason for holding off on advancing their relationship. Now that they both knew they were into each other and not going to date other people until they got this sorted out, what was the rush?

As they walked into roll call that day, a detective pulled them aside.

"Officer Janko, we already talked to your boss about this if you're game. Our unit could really use you as an undercover hooker this week. We heard how great you were with the last one so filling you in should be easy."

"Oh yeah sounds great, I'll go grab my stuff from my locker and meet you back here!" She said.

She turned to walk and away and Jamie nudged her and smirked.

Janko seemed to have read his mind and laughed.

"I'm taking the fact that this is not the first time I have been asked to pose as a hooker as a compliment to my work ethic and not this ass." She said, shimming her hips a little.

"Whatever you say, partner." Jamie said laughing.

"I have to go or I'll be late for roll call. Don't become so good at pretending to be a hooker that you actually become one!" Jamie teased her and then dodged, knowing that she would smack his shoulder for saying that.

Sure enough, she tried to hit him lightly and missed, all while laughing.

"I'd probably make more money doing that then being here so don't tempt me." She stuck her tongue out and disappeared into the locker room.

Jamie was glad that Eddie's hard work was being noticed. He knew she liked helping investigations and going under cover. He sure was going to miss riding with her this week though. He quickly pulled out his cell phone. He'd rather tell her in person but he couldn't wait for her to come out of the locker room or he'd be late. He started walking away and typing

"Proud of you for getting this, you deserve it. Let's treat this week as a practice for not being partners so we can get a feel for it and how it will affect our relationship. When you're done tonight, come to my place for dinner. Be safe."

He quickly sent the text and ran into the room for roll call.

Meanwhile in the locker room, Eddie saw her phone light up with a message from Jamie. She grinned to herself. She just saw him 1 minute ago and he was already texting her. She liked knowing she was on his mind. As she read the message, her smile grew even bigger.

She quickly typed back before leaving.

"I like your thinking, partner. See you tonight. Don't fall in love with whoever you ride with today like you did with your last partner!"

They didn't actually say they loved each other out loud, but she knew it would get a rise out of him. She tucked her phone away and smiled while she walked out to find out about the undercover investigation.

Jamie didn't have any issue getting through tour that day. He was nervous that he would spend the whole day stressing about dinner with Eddie that night or wondering what she was up to. He took it as a good sign as he left the precinct to go pick up ingredients for dinner that night.

As he finished checking out at the store, his phone rang. He saw it was Danny and quickly picked up.

"Hey kid, you have plans tonight? Linda got the boys a new basketball hoop so I wanted to see if you wanted to help me assembly it and break it in."

"Ah, that sounds great, Danny. Can we do it tomorrow instead?"

"Why, you have big plans?" Danny said half kidding

"Yeah, actually I do." Jamie replied.

There was silence for a second.

"So spit it out, kid. Did you finally ask her out? Linda told me what happened last week."

"What? She said she wouldn't!"

"We're married and it's not that surprising. You can tell me tomorrow when you help me set that hoop up."

Danny hung up, leaving Jamie stunned for a moment. The conversation was quick, like most phone calls with Danny. Being a detective made him concise with his conversations. It was still weird for Jamie to admit out loud though what was going on with Eddie.

He shook the feeling off and headed home to start making dinner for his first official date with Eddie.

Thanks for all of the great feed back so far, I'm excited to continue the story! Let me know if there is anything you want to see! Trying to decide how steamy I should get with Eddie and Jamie, let me know your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

It was the end of the day. Eddie got changed and headed out. Once she was in the street and walking to her car, her stomach filled butterflies.

Jamie.

They were having an official date tonight and were testing the waters of not working together. The day had gone well. She was surprisingly focused on the task at hand and didn't find her mind wandering to Jamie. But now that she was out of uniform and heading to him, it was all she could think about.

She sat down in the front seat of her car and smiled. This was a good sign. This was going to work out, she could feel it.

She opened her phone to text Jamie and make sure he didn't need her to pick up anything he forgot. Knowing him, she knew he wouldn't forget anything at the store, but she just wanted to check. He was organized so she wasn't surprised when he responded and said,

"Got it all, now get that hooker booty to my place!"

She giggled. She liked this. Now that they were letting their professional wall down around each other, they were more silly. The flirting wasn't buried under 12 layers of subtle hints.

Jamie was almost done getting ready for dinner when Eddie texted him. He had panicked while cooking and struggled a few times, but he had finally pulled it all together. More than once he thought about calling his grandfather and asking for help, but decided against it knowing he would spill the beans to his dad that he was cooking for a girl.

He vowed to talk to his dad the next day, it was time. He didn't want to have to keep tip toeing around the family. He wanted to do the opposite of that.

He was so close to his family and he couldn't wait for them to get to know Eddie. He wanted to show her off and bring her to dinner and talk about her. He was tired of the jokes about how close they were, he was ready to tell people. He had just set out cheese and poured wine when he heard Eddie knock.

He ran to the door and opened it breathlessly.

"Hi." He said with a goofy grin.

"Hi." Eddie returned with an even bigger grin.

"I missed you." They were both standing in the door way just staring at each other and smiling. They were so excited for this new milestone in their relationship that all they could do was grin.

Jamie stepped aside and motioned her to come in and pointed to the wine.

"Not quite done with dinner yet and I know you'd need a snack, so there's cheese and crackers and obviously wine on the table."

"The three ways to my heart; cheese, crackers, and wine" Eddie faked swooned while throwing her hands over her heart.

Jamie laughed.

"Well I hope there is something or someone else you like more than those." He said while leaning over and kissing her on the fore head.

She looked up at him and grinned. She practically forgot that they could do that now. After pushing her feelings for down for so long, she could kiss him. She tilted her head up and returned the kiss, this time on his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in quickly. The kiss intensified. Eddie had her hands in his hair, they couldn't stop.

They were quickly interrupted by a loud beeping from the kitchen.

"Oh shit" Jamie reluctantly let go of her and ran to the kitchen to take something out of the oven.

Eddie was still spinning from the kiss. She could still count on one hand how many times they had kissed, so the embrace was enough to make her dizzy. She reached for the table and gulped the wine down. She reached for the bottle and re filled.

Jamie walked in to see her refilling her glass already.

"Geez, Janko. Bad day working the streets?" He teased her while picking up his own glass.

Ignoring his bad joke, her face lite up.

"It was amazing. This investigation is so cool."

She told him all about her day. Jamie loved seeing how passionate she was. He thought that this timing could not work out better. He could see Eddie trying to get more involved in undercover operations soon anyways, so their relationship timing was pretty good.

They were talking so much that they drank an entire bottle of wine before they ate.

"I almost forgot about the food, I'll grab it be right back." Jamie said

"I never forget about food." Eddie said in between giggles while she starting taking the cork out of the second bottle of wine.

Jamie laughed while he brought the food he prepared over. Eddie clapped when he set it on the table."

Jamie sat across from her and smiled. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

Meanwhile, back at 1PP, Frank was packing his briefcase as he was about to head out. As he stuck one of his arms into his jacket, he accidentally knocked a framed picture on his desk over. He gently put it back in place. It was from last summer when the whole family went to the beach. He smiled softly. His gaze fell on Jamie's face. Jamie had been acting off all week.

Erin and Danny had families of their own to keep them company at night, Frank sometimes forgot that Jamie was the only member of the family who went home to an empty place every night. His heart panged for his youngest. Life got so busy that he hadn't paid enough attention to the youngest Reagan. He checked the time and knew Jamie would be home right now. He walked out of 1PP and decided to pick up some pizza and beer and head to Jamie's to surprise him.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at Jamie's place, things were heating up. The wine was kicking in and they were quickly losing interest in their food. They finished quickly and Jamie stood up.

He put his napkin on the table and said.

"Dessert?" He asked her while he started to walk away.

"Sure. But not the kind you're thinking of."

Jamie spun around. Eddie gave him a look.

"Oh shit" He said while smiling. He crossed the room in three strides and scooped her out of the chair. They were immediately all over each other.

Without unlocking lips, Jamie pushed Eddie to the couch nearby. She was already yanking the back of Jamie's shirt up. He laid her down on the coach and kept kissing her. Eddie then patted the outside of the pockets on Jamie's legs as if she was checking to see if a perp had a gun. They both immediately stopped kissing. They locked eyes and burst into hysterical laugher.

"Janko, did you just frisk me for a weapon?!" Jamie was heaving with laugher and trying to not crush her.

"Force of habit, oh my gosh!" She covered her face while she was shaking from laughing so hard.

"I am packing, though." Jamie said, not able to pass up the opportunity to use the joke.

Eddie pushed him off of her and sat up. She was laughing so hard now that she was doubled over and gasping for air.

"That's it, it's over Reagan. That joke was inexcusable." She managed to say between fits of laugher.

"I can't make one joke in the penis gun genre?! Tough crowd." He said while smirking at her.

"Get back here." He said while pulling her back down.

"Whatever you say, partner." She said while leaning in.

They kissed deeply and slowly this time. Eddie hands went down his bare chest and towards his belt. Jamie shivered under her touch. She gently tugged his belt open and moaned quietly in his mouth.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. They both poked their heads up.

"I'm not expecting anyone, probably a soliciter." Jamie said dismissively and leaned back down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck again when someone knocked again.

"Jamie, it's me!" Frank hollered through the door.

"Oh my –" Eddie whispered and then clasped her hands over her mouth. The color drained from Jamie's face.

"Uh, just a second, Dad!" Jamie yelled back in panic.

"What do we do?" Eddie said in a high pitched whisper.

"Shit, um, just go to my room and close the door."

Eddie scampered out of the room as fast and quietly as she could. Jamie hooked his belt back on and tried to think pure thoughts. He threw the tee shirt he was wearing back on and hurried to the door.

He opened it slowly. Seeing the pizza and beer in his dad's hands, his heart dropped.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced, just thought we haven't hung out just ourselves in a while."

Jamie was standing frozen in the door frame. He had no clue what to do. Frank looked at his youngest and studied his face. Jamie's face was pale, and his lips looked unusually pink. He looked over Jamie's shoulder and saw two wines glasses and two half eaten plates of food on the table. A pair of girl boots were sitting under one of the kitchen chairs.

"Oh." Frank said, realizing what he just interrupted.

Jamie was still lost for words. He opened his mouth in hope of speaking.

"Actually dad, I have been meaning to talk to you. I was going to come over after tour tomorrow though."

"I see. Well, I'm going to go." Frank said, bowing his head so Jamie couldn't see him chuckling.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, dad." Jamie said. He looked at his dad, was his dad laughing at him?

They locked eyes and Frank finally burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, son. I'll see you then." Jamie was an adult so he shouldn't be surprised he was seeing someone. His strange behavior over the last week was starting to make sense though to Frank. But why would he hide someone from the family. Was he ashamed of her? Frank reached the elevator and started to frown. The only person he could think of that the family wouldn't approve of was someone who had hurt Jamie in the past…..Sydney. Frank scowled. He couldn't believe Jamie was seeing her without telling the family.

They all knew the pain she had put him through and she did not deserve someone like Jamie. Frank continued to think while he walked to his car. Danny must know, that is why they were fighting. Obviously Danny would get mad at Jamie for seeing her. Who wouldn't. This must be what Jamie wanted to talk to him about tomorrow. He decided to give Danny a call.

"Hey dad." Danny said picking up on the first ring.

"So I just went over to Jamie's to see him, and I think there was a girl there and –"

Danny cut him off.

"Leave it alone, dad. He'll tell us when he's ready."

"-and I think it was Sydney. How could he be back with her? What do you know, Danny?" Frank demanded.

Danny covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Oh Dad, you couldn't be more off. Chill out and he'll talk to you. Go home dad. Night."

Danny closed the phone and laid back down next to Linda.

"You won't believe it, Dad thinks Jamie is sleeping with Sydney."

Linda let out a loud laugh.

"That's rich. Wait till he finds out it's his partner."

"Honestly, I think that will go over better telling dad that he's with Eddie than if it was Sydney." Danny said while turning the lamp off next to the bed.

"Let's just hope we're there to see it go down." Linda said as she rolled over.

Danny kissed her forehead and rolled over too.

….

Jamie ran back to his room. He swung the door open to find the room empty. His heart sank.

"Eddie?" he called out.

"Is it safe to come out?" She poked her head of out his closet

Jamie laughed.

"You scared me for a second. I thought you left! Relived to see you're just playing hide and go seek."

"I got nervous! Does he know I was here?"

"Well, he knows something is up, I don't think he would suspect you. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow."

"Perfect" she said while kissing him lightly.

"Where were we?" Jamie smirked.

"Actually, I think we should wait. That kinda killed the mood, not gonna lie."

"That's fine, I totally understand. We can eat the real dessert I made now then." Jamie said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the kitchen.

She grinned. She was worried Jamie would pout when she told him she wanted to wait. But Jamie wasn't like other guys she'd been with. She walked out of the kitchen to go get their wine. She was smiling, she had a feeling that these butterflies of happiness wouldn't wear off for a long time.

…

Let me know what you think so far, I love getting feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

After a perfect evening together, Jamie knew their time together for the night was coming to an end. He had a late tour the next day but Eddie had to be up early for her undercover investigation. He wanted her to spend the night with him badly, but he didn't want to freak her out and make it seem like they were rushing.

As the finished the last bit of wine, Jamie knew he couldn't ask her to stay.

Eddie could tell Jamie was wrestling with something in his head. They were snuggling on the coach. She was laying between his legs with her head on his chest. She looked up at him.

"Want to tell me what you've been thinking about for the past 15 minutes?"

Jamie pretended to act surprised but blushed a little.

"Nothing."

Eddie rolled her eyes. "Try again" she said.

He looked down at her sheepishly.

"I've been thinking about how I want to ask you to stay but I don't want to move to fast and I know you have to get up early."

She grinned.

"Well you're right, I do have to get up early so I should probably head home. Next time." She lightly kissed his lips and then stood up.

His head was spinning. Next time.

He helped her get her stuff and walked her downstairs. He grabbed a cab for her and said night.

They didn't want to make a scene on the street, they knew that anyone could see them. They both laid down that night with grins a mile wide on their face.

Xxxxxxxx

Jamie got up the next morning and headed to Danny's to help him set up the basketball hoop like he promised. He parked in the street and let himself into the house. He could hear noise coming from the kitchen and the boys talking loudly.

"You have to finish that project before you do anything else today, Jack." Linda yelled from the kitchen to the dining room where the boys were seated.

"Uncle Jamie!" The boys yelled at the same time when they saw him walk in.

"Hey guys!" he said ruffling their hair.

"Good morning, Linda" Jamie said giving her a half hug.

"Hi sweetie." Linda said and then smirked at him.

"Boys, go play outside until Uncle Jamie and dad start to set the hoop up."

Not wasting any time, they bolted out the back door.

"So, how's it going." Linda said still smirking at Jamie

"Leave me alone!" He said playfully while he walked to a cabinet to get a glass.

"No spill, I want all the details! Danny said you were with her last night."

"Yeah and dad almost caught me."

"I heard." She said smugly

"Are there no secrets in this family?! How the hell did you hear?"

"Your dad thought it was Sydney since you were sneaking around and called Danny in a panic. Danny told him to calm down but you need to get ahead of this, Jamie."

Jamie rubbed his temples.

"Ugh ok. I don't want this blowing up in my face. I can't believe he thought Sydney was there. When is Danny going to be home? Maybe I can go by dad's and then come back here later."

"He actually went to your dad's place to get some tools he was missing."

"Great, can't wait to see him there too." Jamie said rolling his eyes as he headed out the door.

"Good luck!" Linda called out after him

Jamie pulled up outside his childhood home. He knew that the only reason he was so nervous was because his dad was the police commissioner. He'd be dealing with his dad and boss at the same time. He thought about Eddie and remembered it was the right thing to do.

He walked in the back door and was greeted by his grandfather.

"Jamie!" Henry said, monitioning for him to sit and have coffee with him.

"Hey gramps. Is dad home?"

"Yeah, him and Danny are tearing apart the garage looking for a specific screwdriver. If you listen closely you can hear them screaming at each other."

Jamie laughed while he poured his coffee.

"So." Henry continued. "Are you here to tell him who that girl was last night?"

For the second time that day Jamie said, "There are seriously no secrets in this family."

"You got that right." Henry chuckled. "So, who is she."

Jamie decided telling his grandfather would be good practice. He was much less a stickler for the rules.

Jaime looked down into his coffee. "Her name is Edit Janko, but she goes by Eddie."

Henry looked puzzled for a second. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

His eyes grew wide.

"Isn't that your partner, Jamie."

"Yeah." He said sheepishly again.

Henry chuckled.

"Well good for you two, I can't wait to have her here." Henry smiled at him, putting Jamie at ease.

The door slammed and Frank and Danny came in.

"Found it" Danny said waving the small screwdriver.

"After you destroyed my garage!"

Frank saw Jamie and nodded.

"Ready to talk?" Frank said to him.

"This will be good." Danny said pulling out a chair to sit in. He took a swig from a coffee cup and smirked at Jamie.

Jamie scowled at Danny before turning to his dad.

"I actually just told gramps so you have good timing. I'm seeing someone."

"And does this someone have a name?" Frank said. He braced for the reality that he would say Sydeny.

"Her name is Eddie. Eddie Janko."

"You're seeing Officer Janko?" Frank's eyes widened as well. Danny chuckled softly.

"I'm seeing Eddie Janko. Her and I have talked about it before but didn't want to break department policy. She's with an undercover operation this week so we decided to see if seeing each other was worth getting new partners."

Jamie paused and smiled to himself.

"And it is. It's worth it. We've had a good run but I think it's time."

He looked up at his dad and continued.

"I would never do something to disrespect you or the office. I promise."

Frank looked at his youngest. He knew Jamie was being careful. And they hadn't seen him this happy in a while. He smiled back at Jamie.

"Well you better tell Pop's what she likes to eat so he can get dinner tomorrow prepared."

Jamie laughed.

"She literally eats everything, all the time. Don't worry about her, she'll love whatever you make. We haven't told our sarge yet though so are you sure you want me to invite her to dinner tomorrow?"

Frank shrugged.

"Why not, she's undercover and you're telling him when she's done. Might as well end all the sneaking around." Frank responded.

Jamie and Danny stood up to head out.

"Sounds good, I'll let her know and see you tomorrow night." Jamie said.


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie had a huge grin on his face, but Eddie was staring at him horrified.

"Jamie, I can't go to dinner, it's too soon."

Jamie's face fell and he looked like she had just kicked him. Her heart sank.

"Why not? They want you to come, they want to get to know you."

"Your dad is my boss, Jamie."

"He's my boss too, not sure if you knew that." He fired back at her.

"Ok but you're his son, it's different."

"And you're his son's girlfriend. Eddie, it's not like we're doing this without thinking this through. We've been careful. Hell we've waited years, it's not like this is random and unimportant. Please come to dinner."

His eyes were begging her. She sighed.

"Ok, fine. I'll come."

He smiled.

"I promise it won't be as bad as you think. It won't be weird."

"Just know I'm only coming because you talk about how great a cook your grandpa is and I want to be the judge of that."

"I can live with that" he smiled at her.

"I got to go." He continued. "My tour starts in half an hour.

He had caught Eddie at her apartment after leaving Danny's. She had a break in the investigation but was heading back soon too.

"Alright, be safe." She said while kissing him lightly on the lips. He started to pout.

"You make it difficult to leave. I'll see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up for dinner."

"Ok." She smiled as walked away. Turning back into her apartment she walked to her room. Surveying the mess, she realized now she had to figure out something to wear to dinner. She groaned and walked toward her closet to investigate what was clean.

The next morning, Jamie decided to pick up an extra morning shift before dinner. He knew Eddie was busy and he was always interested in some extra money. Since Eddie was gone all week, he had been riding with Renzulli.

*buzz* *buzz*

Jamie's phone kept vibrating. He knew it was Eddie but he didn't want to answer in front of Renzulli. They had decided to wait until Eddie's undercover was done so they could tell him and he could assign them new partners.

"ey, either answer that or turn it off. The buzzing is giving me a headache."

Jamie laughed.

"Yes sir, Sarge."

Renzulli was driving so Jamie pulled his phone out to answer Eddie. She was sending him dozens of outfits and asking for his help. He quickly scanned the pictures and told her which one he liked and put his phone away.

"What you smiling at, kid." Renzulli said to him.

"Shouldn't you be watching the road?" Jamie fired back playfully

"Well you get your partner back this week so you can drive when she gets back, but for now, I am."

Jamie shrugged and looked out the window.

"What, you're not excited to ride with Janko again? I figured you would be going crazy by now since you haven't seen her all week."

Jamie looked down. He had a feeling he was about to get discovered.

Renzulli looked at him.

"I mean; you haven't seen her this week have you?"

Jamie turned further to look out the window and hoped to hide his blushing face. He wasn't a great liar; it's why he didn't play poker too often with his gramps.

"Jamie Reagan, you sly dog!" Renzulli hollered

"Tell me what's going on." He demanded, more serious now.

"Ok, we were going to wait until she got back, but we're requesting new partners."

"Well it's about damn time, you two have been tap dancing around each other like nervous middle schoolers for months."

"Just don't say anything please? We're trying to keep this professional. You and I know she won't be a beat cop much longer and I don't want people to think she suddenly got promoted right after she started dating the commissioner's son. She's worked too hard to get dragged like that."

Renzulli thought for a minute. He didn't want to lie about why they would get new partners but Jamie was right. And they were two of his best cops so he owed them that respect.

"I'll keep it under wraps best I can."

"Thanks Sarge, that means a lot."

"you got it kid." He replied


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie got ready for dinner after tour in the locker room. He texted Eddie and gave her a 15 minute warning and headed to his car.

Eddie glanced at her phone and saw that Jamie was on the way. The butterflies she had been hiding all day finally emerged. This time they were because she was about to have dinner with the Regan family. She had imagined going to his father's house with him as a couple dozens of times, but she was still nervous.

She was disrupted by her thoughts by a light knock at the door.

"Eddie, it's me!" Jamie hollered.

She sighed and grabbed her bag.

"Coming!"

She stopped in her tracks when she opened the door to see Jamie hiding behind a bouquet of flowers. He lowered them and looked up at her sheepishly.

"This is a pre apology for any arguments my family gets in at dinner."

"Oh Jamie, they're beautiful! Let me put them in a vase and then we can go."

She leaned in to kiss him, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

When they finally broke apart, she was blushing.

"Ok no more, I can't go into your family dinner with dirty thoughts." Eddie said.

She ran to put the flowers away and Jamie smirked.

As they pulled up to the house in Bay Ridge a bit later, Jamie grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Jamie ran around to the other side of the car to open her door.

"Let's go, partner."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, Uncle Jamie is seriously bringing his partner to dinner?!" Nicki screamed in the kitchen.

Linda, Erin and Nicki were putting food onto plates when Linda broke the news to them.

"It's about time." Erin said while dumping green beans into a bowl.

"Why are you so excited about this?" Linda said, looking at Nicki.

"Well you know, only child with boy cousins. Jamie is the closest in age to me besides Jack and Sean. Him getting a serious girlfriend is kinda like me getting an older sister." Nicki admitted.

Erin felt a small pang in her heart. As a child, Nicki always begged for a sister. When Linda got pregnant, young Nicki prayed every week at church for her cousin to be a girl. Jamie was away in college when he was with Sydney so she was never around much. Erin didn't know Nicki still clung to the idea of having a younger female in the family.

Linda read Erin's mind and gave her a sad smile behind Nicki's back.

"Maybe one day we can take Eddie out for dinner, like a girl's night." Linda suggested.

"Really?" Nicki's face lit up.

"Well we'll let her and Jamie get situated then see."

Nicki smiled and walked to the dining room.

"Thanks Linda." Erin said, smiling at her sister-in-law

"Anytime." Linda said while reaching out to pat Erin's arm.

"They're walking up!" Nicki squealed to the rest of the family

"Alright, nobody makes a stink about them being partners." Danny announced, while looking directly at his two sons

"Why do we get the stink eye?!" Jack yelled

"Because you got a big mouth, that's why." Danny fired back

The front door opened and Jamie yelled out.

"Hey, we're here."

"Dinner will be ready in five." Erin yelled back.

Jamie took Eddie's coat and hung it up.

"We keep our off duties in this locker." Jamie said while putting his in and motioning for Eddie to do the same.

Eddie couldn't help but laugh. What other family had a place for all the family members to check their off duty police guns. She turned to him and smiled.

"They'll be alcohol at dinner, right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uh-oh, Eddie is still pretty nervous! Let her first Reagan dinner begin! Sorry this chapter is so short, working on dinner chapter and hope to post it late tonight or early tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie froze in the foyer for a moment. She was an only child and even before her dad went to jail, the three of them didn't do tons of family stuff. Hearing all the commotion and talking between the family from the other room made her panic.

Jamie put his hands on her back and looked at her worriedly.

"Ed, you ok?"

"I honestly think I'd have more confidence if I was running into a building in Hell's kitchen and breaking up a drug bust than running into that room for dinner."

Jamie panicked. Maybe it had been too soon to bring her to dinner. His family was big and very close, it would be intimidating to anyone. It also didn't help that the Police Commissioner was in there too.

"We can go home, I'll tell them I'm sick." Jamie said reaching for their coats.

Eddie grabbed his arm to stop him. She knew how important this was to him and that she would have to face the music eventually.

"No no, let's stay. I'm fine." She smiled and tried to make it look as natural and relaxed as possible.

Jamie smiled back.

"Alright Janko, let's go find the wine."

She playfully shoved him for using her last name. She knew it was a force of habit from the job, but she always loved how he sounded when he said her name.

The pair walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Everyone turned and smiled at them and the room erupted while everyone said hi.

"Eddie, you remember Danny's wife, Linda from the hospital. I know you've met Danny and Erin a few times. This is my niece Nicki and my nephews Jack and Sean."

Nicki was beaming at Eddie. It made her relax seeing the young girl's kind eyes. Jack and Sean waved and nudged each before heading off to the dining room.

"And I don't think you've meet my grandpa yet." Jamie said, directing her attention to Henry.

Henry stuck his hand out and smiled. "Nice to finally meet you, Eddie."

"You too, sir!" Eddie returned.

Henry scoffed. "Call me Henry. Hope you like what we made, Jamie said you weren't picky so we went with the basics."

"I've heard all about your cooking so I'm very excited." Eddie replied. She smiled warmly at him.

Frank had gone upstairs to get something. Hearing the noise, he headed back down to meet his guest.

As he walked toward the kitchen, he saw Eddie and Jamie from behind. He had his arm around her waist and when she thought no one was looking, she leaned her head against him. He gave her a squeeze and walked over to grab them wine, her eyes followed him across the room while she looked at him happily.

Frank had seen his son with girls before, but never like that. He had a feeling something was special about the two of them. He came out of his trance and walked up to her.

"Eddie, so glad you could join us." He didn't want to scare her by hugging her, so he patted her shoulder as he walked up. As suspected, he could tell she was nervous. She tried playing it cool by relaxing.

"Commissioner, it's so nice to see you! Thank you for having me!"

"We're home right now so call me Frank, I insist." He said sternly.

Jamie approached and handed her a glass with wine.

"Hey dad, you saying hi to Eddie?" Jamie grinned.

"Yes, very glad you brought her son." Frank replied.

"Time to eat!" Erin yelled over everyone.

Everyone made their way to the table. Eddie looked at Jamie and waited for him to let her know where to sit. He pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"Alright, who's turn is it to say grace?" Frank asked.

"I'll say it." Nicki said

Everyone bowed their head and Eddie quickly followed suit. She peeked up to make sure she was doing it right and saw Jamie was sneaking a peek at her too. They both smiled and tried not to laugh, then quickly ducked their heads back down.

When Nicki finished, everyone started reaching for food and passing it. Eddie was once again amazed at how the large family functioned.

Henry saw her spacing off and jumped in.

"Eddie, help yourself to anything, don't be shy."

"Yeah, those two boys are growing like bean sprouts so you have to grab food quick here." Jamie teased.

"Oh I was just appreciating how you even though there's so many of you guys, that you still find time to sit down with each other. There are only three people in my family and we couldn't even coordinate that so this is a feat to me." Eddie said softly

Jamie knew that Eddie's family was a touchy subject for her so he quickly tried to change it.

"So uh Danny." Jamie quickly stammered out, "How's the case with the Sullivan kid?"

Erin slammed her fork down and stared at Danny.

"Don't." she warned.

Frank sighed and sat back in his chair, ready to dose the fire that Jamie just sparked between Danny and Erin again. With all the excitement of Eddie coming over, the two had put aside their week long feud. But now that it was on the table, it was fair game.

"Ask her." Danny said pointing his fork aggressively at Erin.

"That is not fair, Danny." Erin fired back.

"What am I missing?" Henry implored. He hated being left out of loop of the families cases.

"Kid is born to druggie mom; somehow he's healthy. Mom thinks she got lucky and keeps using. Kid has hard time sleeping, so mom decides to give him some heroine to make him sleep. Neighbors got suspicious that she was still buying so they start snooping one day. Neighbor claims the baby had bruises on his arm. But SOMEONE won't give me a warrant to search the damn house and take the kid to child protection!" The last sentence came out loud and he pointed angrily at Erin.

"Danny I told you a hundred times. You cannot go barging in the door of a home because a nosy neighbor has a suspicion. You need to get me proof, Danny!"

"I'm trying to do my job, Erin. You aren't helping!"

"Well if you can't get me hard evidence then you're not doing your job well."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Both were screaming. Linda looked exasperated because it was the 12th time they had screamed at each other about it this week.

"I have been tailing that low life all week trying to catch her buying, don't tell me I'm no doing my job! A child's life is in danger and your office will sit there and let him die!"

"Enough." Frank said loudly.

Henry looked furious.

"People like this are scum bags and Danny will need all the help he can get from your office, Erin. You should be cooperating with him."

"Seriously?" Erin glared at him. She hated when the family started taking sides.

Nicki patted her mom's arm.

"Mom is in a tough spot, Uncle Danny. You have to understand where she is coming from.

Danny puffed. Jamie could not believe his family went off like that with Eddie there. He nervously glanced over to check on her. She was chowing down and listening intently. Oddly enough, she looked in her element and comfortable. Eddie swallowed and nodded her head to Danny.

"You have to do whatever it takes to get her." Eddie said to Danny, implying that he may need to start getting aggressive.

"Ugh, don't encourage him to cross the line, he'll do it all on his own without any pushing." Erin said rolling her eyes.

Danny grinned.

"Eddie gets it, you can come around more often if you keep taking my side." He said pointing at Eddie.

Frank sighed. It was no secret that his eldest son got results because of his sometimes questionable tactics. Those tactics often landed him in hot water though with the department.

Jamie was slightly stunned, not only was Eddie not uncomfortable about her siblings fighting, she was already weighing in and taking sides. He felt relieved, he knew that she would be able to hold her own here.

"I mean, come on. A mom giving her baby heroin? That's not normal and shouldn't be treated like normal by any office." Eddie continued.

"Eddie's right. It is an unusual and horrifying situation. Which means you need to be better, Daniel." Frank said sternly.

"Get her off my streets. Do it fair, keep is clean. She'll slip up. Have faith."

Frank had a way with settling both parties down like that. Erin took comfort that her dad made it known he needed Danny to play fair, and Danny knew his dad believed in him.

Erin and Danny grumbled and continued to eat. Henry smiled at Eddie.

"You got yourself a firecracker here, Jamie. You're welcome here whenever you like, Eddie!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Well, Eddie did it! And she passed the Reagan dinner test with flying colors. Will our favorite officer's new love keep soaring, or are they in for a few road bumps? Thanks for the reviews so far, let me know if you have any ideas you want to see play out!


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey there, big boy." Eddie cooed sexily to the driver of the car

"Hi there sexy." The driver smirked back to her

The driver floored the accelerator and they took off.

Eddie could not believe her luck. She was sitting next to him.

She seductively reached her hand down her leg.

"Are we going back to your place, I want to get out of these tights." She purred seductively back

She fingered the fishnet tights around her ankles and then slowly tapped a small button on her heels.

The small button hidden among the decorative studs on her heels immediately notified the command unit a block away that she was sitting in a car with the ring leader of the prostitution group that they had been working to take down. That button was reserved solely for that moment, and it happened. Her panic button was located in her earring; she had been coached on it many times.

"What can I call you?" The ring leader asked her.

"Whatever you want." She smirked back. She was giddy with anticipation for the take down. She knew the drill. The moment she hit that button, every car in the vicinity was scrambling to get into position for the ultimate take down. This guy wouldn't be smiling in two minutes when she put hand cuffs on him.

Eddie was counting the seconds down, she knew how long the plan would take. She was so focused on being calm and staying in character that she almost didn't hear his response.

"Is it alright if I call you Officer Janko?" He smirked back

Eddie blood went ice cold. Her cover was blown. He knew. And now she was in his car speeding down a road. He took an abrupt turn. Her stomach dropped. This wasn't the route back to where he had been hiding the last week, or where he kept his other girls.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, baby." She said smoothly, trying to hid the desperation in her voice.

"Cut the crap!" He screamed. He reached across the cabin and punched her. Eddie barely felt it, she went limp and was out cold.

Unknown the the man, or the unconscious Eddie next to him, he had hit her panic button on her earring.

Xxxxxxxxx

The back up police car behind the ring leaders car started speeding to keep up.

"Shit shit shit, he turned!"

"Where is he going?!"

"Do you have visual on Officer Janko?"

"Negative. Oh, command just buzzed that she hit her panic button. Her cover is blown."

"Shit!"

"If he knows then everyone throw your lights on, we have to chase him and get our officer back."

"Command, we are pursuing the vehicle. Be advised we are in chase."

Xxxxxxxxx

It was Monday morning which meant Frank was running through his schedule the week with Baker when Garret burst through the door.

"The prostitution ring bust running out of the 3-5 had their cover blown, ring leader George Hayes picked up one of our officers and appears to be engaging in a high speed chase with the unit right now."

Frank rubbed his temple while allowing the severity of the situation to soak in.

Baker wiped out her phone to get more information.

"It appears the signal was sent to command at oh nine hundred that the officer had been picked up by their main target. Hayes then diverted from the expected route moments later and then detectives lost visual on the officer. Her panic button was set off moments after."

Baker trailed off while she continues to tap her phone quickly. She stopped and scanned a new message.

"The officer is not based out of the 3-5 normally, she's a beat cop from the 12th that was asked to help out last week."

Frank closed his eyes for moment. He knew a particular blonde officer who was interested in under cover work who had been out of her normal tours last week. She normally rode with his son…..Frank opened his eyes slowly before speaking.

"Baker, find out if they have gotten visual back on Officer Janko."

Baker looked up.

"How do you know her name already?"

Garrett looked up from his own phone.

"No, he's right. I just found out that her name is Edit Janko. Why does that sound familiar?"

Garrett and Baker's eyes met when they realized why the name was familiar. She was Jamie Reagan's partner.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the cliff hanger! I have the next two chapters ready and will update soon so don't worry!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Commissioner's office was quiet as the pair in front of him realized who was in the car that was speeding away.

"She was Jamie's partner, after this week though she wasn't going to be." Frank's heart was beating so loud, he could barely hear his voice.

How could the feisty blonde who sat at his dining room table last night, laughing and fighting with his family and holding Jamie's hand, be caught up in the middle of a dangerous operation gone wrong.

"Sir, they are heading toward the 3-5, they are sending every cop car in the area after him right now." Garrett said quickly.

Baker ran to her desk and then poked her head back in.

"Sir, the Captain in charge of that unit is calling, pick up line one."

Frank's initial shock subsided. He went into auto piolet.

"Commissioner." The man on the other line spoke quickly.

"What's going on, Ted." Frank knew him, he had been a loyal and hardworking officer. He commanded his people with respect, he was an obvious choice for captain last year.

"We're still trying to piece together what happened. We believe our operation has been discovered by Hayes and that he picked Janko up on purpose. We thought it was suspicious that Hayes was picking up a girl alone a 9AM but we thought we got lucky and that he was slipping. I should have known that he would never run an errand like that himself."

"Now is not the time for "what if's". We need to focus on getting our officer safely out of that car. Have they obtained a visual?"

"No, sir. We believe she has been hit. We can't see her sitting in the passenger seat anymore. We're hoping she has regained consciousness and that she is pretending to still be unconscious to protect herself. Analytics said if she was hit from the side by someone of that weight, then she should be coming around by now."

"What's the plan, Captain?"

"We're surrounding him, we are going to try to slow him down."

"Stay safe."

Frank hung up and looked at Garrett.

"Should I tell, Jamie."

Garrett stopped typing on his phone quickly.

"Are you talking to yourself or are you seriously asking me for advice."

"Advice!" Frank said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"You need to tell him." Garrett responded

xxxxxxx

Jamie was leading a perp in hand cuffs back to the car. Him and Renzulli had driven up on a small street brawl. Jamie leaned the man against the car with one hand and opened the back door of the cruiser with the other when four cop cars with lights blaring drove by in a hurry.

"Hey Sarge, what's going on?" Jamie nodded towards the cars speeding away and he put the perp in the car. They hadn't been dispatched anywhere, but something didn't seem right.

"Those cars were out of the 3-5, don't they have a big prostitution bust going on today?" Renzulli replied as he headed back to the car.

Jamie felt nervous.

"Yeah they do, Eddie said they were narrowing in on the ring leader and that it could happen any day now."

"I heard that George Hayes that they're after is a real piece of work. He's wanted in seven other states and is on a federal watch list. I think we get a crack at him first though because he started throwing his girls in the river here."

Jamie shuddered. He had heard about the stories. He lured girls in, got them addicted to drugs, and when they weren't useful to him anymore, he helped them get high as a kite before throwing them off a bridge. It hadn't always been that bad, since he had multiple agencies zeroing in on him for prostitution, he began murdering the girls to hide the evidence. The dead girls that washed up connected back to him though, which put pressure on the NYPD to catch him. Hence why Eddie had been recruited in. They needed the best to end the operation as swiftly as possible.

"See if you can find out what is going on with the operation, Sarge."

Renzulli eyed Jamie.

"Reagan, this is exactly why you don't get feelings for your partner. It clouds your judgement. Now drive us back to the house so we can book this guy."

Jamie knew he was right and pulled out to head back. Renzulli himself was worried though, he snuck his phone out and sent a few texts to find out what was going on. He knew he had to be on Jamie's back to keep him sharp while he adjusted to working alongside Eddie while seeing her, but Eddie was still in his precinct and he wanted to make sure his officers were safe.

When he got a response, Renzulli felt his whole body go numb.

"What's up, Sarge?" Jamie saw his passenger freeze while looking at his phone. Jamie quickly pulled into the precinct to see lots of activity going on. Suddenly his radio came on.

"12th, be advised there is a 10-13 car chase. Allow two cars to respond. Send them off and await further instructions."

Jamie turned toward Renzulli.

"Let's go!" He reached for his radio to let them know they they were responding.

"No!" Renzulli roared. "I need to be here to help them get this organized and you can't be on the street. I'll explain inside. Get him out!" He motioned to the forgotten perp in the back before he ran up the stairs and started shouting into his radio.

Renzulli sent some officers out to catch up to the cash and help. He saw Jamie running towards him. The precinct was slowly descending into chaos. Jamie felt his phone buzzing in his pockets but he ignored it.

"Sarge! What is going on!"

Kara Walsh, one of Eddie's close friends in the 12th, ran up breathlessly besides the two before Renzulli could answer.

"Is it true?!" She screamed

"Is what true, what is happening?!" Jamie screamed.

"Is Eddie the officer in the car?"

All the color in Jamie's face drained as he turned toward Renzulli and saw the fear in his eyes that confirmed that it was true. Eddie was in danger.


	13. Chapter 13

Had to re-upload the chapter, it uploaded weird the first time! so sorry! Let me know what you think :)

xxxxxxxxx

Jamie felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Everything around him became a blur. He felt two hands shove him into a chair.

"Jamie! Stay with me." Kara was yelling at Jamie, trying to get him to focus.

He tried jumping back up but she pushed him back down.

"What do we do?" Jamie was screaming.

"You wait here, a lot of other closer precincts are responding to it." Renzulli said.

It pained Renzulli knowing that there was nothing they could do at the moment. All they could do was wait for more information.

Danny Reagan came barging in, his eyes quickly searching for his brother. Him and Baez had been called in to help, he anticipated that he would need to negotiate with the driver.

"Kid, let's go." Danny yelled at Jamie.

"You can't bring him there!" Renzulli yelled back.

"Yes I can." He grabbed Jamie by the shirt and lead him out.

"Danny, what is going on? Please, please talk to me." Jamie begged.

Jamie got in the back and Danny jumped in the front and started driving fast.

Maria turned around to look at Jamie.

"They lost communication with her. Her cover was blown after Hayes picked her up."

Jamie felt sick. Maria realized she might have said too much, given the color that Jamie just turned. She looked at Danny quizzically.

"They uh, sorta just started dating." Danny whispered under his breath to her to explain.

Maria's eyes widened. She definitely said too much.

"Then why did we pick him up, Danny. I thought we were getting her partner to help us, not getting her boyfriend to make a scene." Maria hissed back at him.

"We need our options, he might help." Danny wasn't sure what to do.

Danny headed toward the bridge that Hayes had thrown the girls off of during the past few weeks. The unit command believed that is where he was heading. The bridge had been shut down and there was a barricade of police cars waiting. Danny's car came to a screeching halt. All three riders jumped out and immediately heard the sound of the multiple growing sirens in the distance.

They were no doubt chasing Hayes, and they were getting closer. The prediction was right. The officers on scene got ready. Jamie looked around, he wasn't sure what to do. Danny had dragged him into this with little information. Before he could ask for instructions, the car containing Hayes and Eddie came barreling down the road. The car was surrounded on all sides by police cars that were trying to slow the vehicle down.

Everyone took a breath and braced themselves.

Suddenly the car slowed down. The car began swerving and jerking back and forth violently. There appeared to be a struggle going on in the front seats. Eddie looked awake and she was swinging. The car was still moving when the driver door opened suddenly. Jamie watched in horror as Eddie was trying to shove Hayes out of the front seat.

xxxxxxxxxx

Eddie

Eddie's eye fluttered open. The sirens had woken her up. She immediately remembered what was happening. The throbbing in her head was immense, he must have hit her. She felt a warm trickle down her neck, the earring must have cut her. He must have hit her panic earring if the sirens were following her. She took a moment to think of her options. She had no way of communicating with anyone and she couldn't just sit there, she had to fight.

The car made a quick turn and Eddie took that as her chance. She bolted up and started wailing on Hayes. He began screaming and jerking the steering wheel. It was working, he was distracted and had slowed down, the cops behind the car saw Eddie lunge at him and told everyone to surround him.

"She's awake!" one of the cars yelled into the radio.

"Surround the car, we're getting close to the river and we need to slow them down."

The cars went into position.

Eddie lunged across the driver's seat and managed to open the car door. She almost succeeded in throwing her captor out of the car but he fought his way back into the car. She looked up suddenly and saw all the flashing lights ahead of them. She saw the barricade that they were heading straight for.

"Shit!" Eddie screamed.

She threw her arms over her head and neck to protect herself and braced for impact. Everything went dark.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Eddie!" Jamie screamed at the top of his lungs.

The car went screeching toward them and made sickening thud as the metal collided. He stood there in shock as he realized what happened.

Police with guns drawn ran toward the smoking car. Jamie was glued to the ground, but the next sight sent him into a sprint.

Hayes had someone gotten out of the wreckage was dragging an unconscious Eddie away from it. They were heading to the edge of the bridge.

Jamie drew his gun and ran, screaming to the others to alert them that Hayes escaped the car.

Hayes dragged her along the bridge and then looked out over the water.

He was holding Eddie upright in front of him, like a human shield. He had a gun pointed at her head.

"This is what happens when you mess with me!" Hayes was screaming like a mad man.

Jamie ran over the barrier and down the empty bridge toward Hayes and Eddie, ignoring the screams from Danny to stop.

Hayes was leaning against the guard rail. Eddie's eyes started to flutter open.

"Let her go and we can talk about this." Jamie yelled at him.

Jamie had outrun Danny, and now Danny was watching mortified from the side.

Jamie didn't have training in negotiating with armed perps.

He had talked people off bridges but this was a whole new ball game, and it was too late for anyone else to step in.

Danny turned toward Maria and whispered.

"Jamie won't be able to get a clear shot on him, tell them to set up a sniper from behind the wreck to take this guy out."

Maria nodded and slowly backed away to put the plan into action.

Eddie's eyes opened and she realized what was happening.

"Shoot him, Jamie!" She screamed.

Hayes wrapped his hand around Eddie's mouth as she started to resist, keeping the gun pointed at her.

"Shut up you stupid bitch."

"Hey! Let her go!" Jamie screamed again.

Hayes gently swung one of his legs over the rail.

Jamie's eyes widened.

"She's going to take a swim with me actually." Hayes said back.

Danny saw the situation escalating and swore under his breath.

He hit his radio.

"Baez, how are we coming on the sniper?"

"They're set up, they're trying to get a steady shot." Baez said

"Tell them to hurry, I don't think this guy is bluffing." Danny replied

"You don't have to do this, we can talk about this." Jamie said, trying to stay cool and reason with Hayes.

Jamie's and Eddie's eyes meet. He could hear his heart beating in his ears as her stared into her eyes.

Jamie gulped. He had an idea. He took a small step towards Hayes.

"Please don't hurt my family." Jamie said slowly.

Eddie's eyes widened. She knew what that meant.

She threw herself toward the ground like her life depended on it, because it did.

Hayes was caught off guard by Eddie's sudden dive to the ground.

Jamie fired a round into Hayes.

Hayes tumbled backwards over the rail and plummeted to the water while Jamie ran forward and pulled Eddie into his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

"Eddie." Jamie said breathlessly in her ear. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob violently.

"Don't-touch-my-arm." She said between sobs

Jamie looked down and made a face. It was clearly broken.

The two of them sat their in their own little world for a moment. Jamie completely forgot he just shot someone off a bridge while he pet her hair and trying to calm her down and Eddie forgot she had been kidnapped while Jamie held her.

He was so involved in making sure she was ok, he didn't hear the sirens or the dozens of cops shouting or Danny yelling for him.

Jamie sat there just holding Eddie while she cried. She leaned against him and continued to shake.

"Don't scare me like that again, Janko." Jamie whispered. Eddie whimpered as a reply.

Neither of them heard the EMT's running to them screaming.

The EMT's took Eddie from Jamie so quickly that he didn't have time to protest.

"Jamie!" She yelled as they carried her toward the bus

The way she yelled his name sounded like the way she yelled it the day she burst into the locker room looking for him because she got in trouble with the DA's office for pulling parking summons. It sounded more annoyed than scared.

Jamie smiled at the memory and jogged over to her.

"I'm coming."

"Not so fast." Danny came out of nowhere.

"There is a million things to do at this scene before you leave. You shot someone, remember?" he continued

"Danny, she just got kidnapped and put through a car wreck. I can't leave her."

"I already called Linda and she'll stay with her the whole time."

Jamie knew he had to stay and give a statement but the thought of leaving Eddie alone after this made him sick.

"Let me tell her I'll be there soon." Jamie said and turned around the catch her.

The ambulance was about to leave, they had strapped her in and started checking her.

"Eddie, I have to stay but I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise."

"Ok." She said sadly. He eyes were glossy from crying and it tugged at him.

He sighed and jumped out and headed back to Danny.

Xxxxxxx

True to her word, Linda was waiting in the receiving area for Eddie when she got there. She followed Eddie to her room and helped her get settled in.

"Alright sweetie, I'm going to cut you out of this shirt so we can clean you up and take out down to get an x-ray on that arm."

"I just need pain meds." Eddie said laying her head down and closing her eyes.

Linda snapped her fingers.

"Hey, hey. Stay awake. We have to do a concussion test on you."

Eddie waved her hand dismissively.

"100% I have one, I bounced around like a ball when we crashed."

Linda sighed.

"You have a gash on your head that will most likely need stitches."

Eddie opened her eyes.

"Thank you, Linda." She said sincerely.

Linda squeezed her hand.

"Of course. Let's get you cleaned up though so when Jamie gets here he doesn't freak out. You also look like a hoot right now in this outfit."

Eddie completely forgot that she was still wearing the fishnet leggings and skimpy clothes from posing as a hooker.

She looked down at her ridiculous clothes that were now covered in blood and dirt.

A reasonable person would have cried at the sight, but a smile stretched across her face and she started to laugh.

"I look like an actual shit show."

Linda was surprised she was laughing but laughed along too.

"Ugh, it hurts to laugh." Eddie said wincing.

"The adrenaline is wearing off so everything will start to hurt soon. You probably broke some ribs in the crash. We'll find out in the x-ray."

Linda helped Eddie into a wheelchair to take her down to the x-ray tech.

"Do you think you could text Jamie and let him know I'm ok?" Eddie said to Linda as Linda wheeled her down the hall.

"You know, you're taking this awfully well." Linda said suspiciously.

Eddie tried to shrug her shoulders but winced in pain.

"All I can think about is the amount of pain I am in right now to be honest."

It was true, once she left the bridge, she had surprisingly stopped crying. Sure it was a scary experience but she had been through being kidnapped and scary undercover work before. To her, it was part of the job.

She looked up guiltily at Linda.

"Should I be more upset?"

"Everyone processes stuff at different rates, lets try to fix you up and get some pain meds in you though."

"Please." Eddie begged.

Xxxxxx

Jamie had finally wrapped up at the scene and was trying to find a ride to the hospital.

He wandered around looking for someone else who was done when he saw Frank's detail pull up.

"Bingo." Jamie murmured. He knew that his dad's next stop after this would be the hospital to check on his wounded officer.

He walked past the dive unit that deployed to retrieve the body. Jamie shuddered. Normally he would feel worse about taking someone's life, but this someone was better dead than on the streets.

His dad was being briefed by the Captain of the unit. Jamie stood to the side and waited for him to finish. As it wrapped up he tried to catch up to his dad.

"Think I can get a lift to the hospital? I want to check on Eddie."

"Sure." Frank said.

They climbed in and Frank turned to his youngest.

"How are you holding up?"

"As good as one could hope. I mean my partner got kidnapped in a operation gone bad and almost killed so I've had better days." Jamie smiled weakly

"Well I'm proud of you son, you did well out there."

"Thank dad, I hope Eddie is ok though. She's already been through so much; I don't want this to put her on the edge."

"She is a strong cop and from what I can tell, did everything right. I'm sure she will be fine."

They pulled up to the hospital and climbed out. They walked into the lobby with Frank's detail and saw Danny and Erin waiting.

"Wait, how did you get here before us?" Jamie looked at Danny dumbfounded.

"Don't worry about it." Danny grumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked Erin.

"When I heard what happened I came to check on you, I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks, let's go find Eddie though and make sure she's good." Jamie said anxiously

The four walked down the hall until they found Linda.

"She's awake and is surprisingly ok, you guys can go see her." Linda said

They saw her through the glass window before they walked in.

Her blonde hair was matted and tangled and she had a large bandage wrap around her forehead. Her arm was in a sling and she was hooked up to an IV.

Jamie wasted no time and swiftly walked in. Eddie's face lit up.

"You came!" She said

"Of course I did." He said reassuringly.

He fought the urge to kiss her since his family was there and they were still in limbo. Instead he reached for her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him gratefully and settled back in.

"How are you feeling, Eddie?" Frank asked as the rest came in.

"Phenomenal now that they hooked up me up with the good meds." She said flicking the bag attached to the IV

"So I watched the video of the incident on the bridge." Frank started. His brow furrowed.

Eddie looked up anxiously. Was something wrong?

"Exactly how did you two plan to duck and shoot?" Frank finished.

"Please don't hurt my family." Jamie said softly.

Eddie looked down. Hearing those words made her stomach drop as she remembered Haye's hands around her mouth and the gun pressed to her head.

Frank turned to Eddie.

"And you knew what that meant?"

"Sir, I spend 8-12 hours a days with your son in a small car, I know pretty much everything about him."

The room had gone quiet. The trick Jamie had used was a trick their father had taught them when they were little and something Danny had to do once when Erin was in a similar circumstance.

Any Reagan would know that if you say "Please don't hurt my family", it meant you hit the ground fast.

"Like I said last time when Danny said that to Erin, I am thankful it worked, but I hope we never have to use it again." Frank said somberly.

"I'm just happy you listened and remembered." Jamie said while squeezing her hand

"I cherish every word you say, Reagan." Eddie said mockingly to him.

Erin smiled and nudged Danny.

"Let's leave these two alone. Eddie, is there anything we can get you?" Erin said

Eddie's eyes got excited.

"Can you ask Linda if I can eat yet?!"


	15. Chapter 15

"I know you don't like to use your hook, but I really want to go home." Eddie said batting her eyelashes at Jamie.

It was the following afternoon and Eddie was already restless. They kept her the night to monitor her head and because she had an appointment with a plastic surgeon to get her head stitched back up without leaving any bad scars.

"Now how could my dad, the police commissioner, be able to get you checked out from a hospital?" Jamie said rolling his eyes.

"Ugh I don't know Jamie!" She said throwing her good hand up. "If you were a good partner, you would sneak me out of here." Eddie added.

"Remember that time when I shot a crazy man who kidnapped you and held a gun to your head?" Jamie responded sarcastically. "I don't have to do anything nice for you until like Christmas, Janko. Don't expect a birthday present either."

"Uh!" Eddie said in mock shock. "And here I thought you were a gentleman, Reagan."

Jamie gave her a suggestive smirk and flipped the page of his car magazine that he picked up from the gift shop.

"Linda said that you can probably go home tonight anyway, so hang in just a few more hours." Jamie said.

"Can you ask Henry to come back, he tells great stories and keeps me entertained." Eddie said lifting her head.

"Am I not entertaining, Janko?!" Jamie said feigning being hurt

"Oh hush, you know what I mean. I could listen to his stories for hours."

"He is a great story teller. I could call him and ask him to come back if you want." Jamie offered.

He loved how much Eddie got along with his family, although he was surprised by her quick fondness of Henry. Henry stopped by late last night to bring Jamie a change of clothes and talked Eddie's ear off, which apparently she enjoyed.

There was a soft knock at the door before Jamie could call his grandfather.

Danny and Maria were peaking their heads in.

"You up to giving you statement yet, Janko?" Danny asked

"Sure!" Eddie said perking up, wanting something to do.

Jamie had been slightly surprised by how Eddie was holding up. Besides the headaches from her concussion and the hospital food, she was in a fairly good mood.

"I'm going to go get some coffee while you guys talk, I'll be back soon. You want anything?"

"I'm good, thanks." Eddie smiled back to him.

Jamie walked out and sighed while he ran his hands through his hair. He hadn't slept much last night and it was wearing on him. Eddie had to be woken frequently because of the concussion and her appointment to get her head sewn up had been early. After the events of yesterday, he felt drained.

Jamie stopped by the nursing station on his way back to find Linda.

"You looking for someone?" A younger brunette nurse asked while lightly touching his arm

"Um yeah, Linda Reagan. Is she back yet?"

"Her shift starts in an hour." She replied. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm trying to get an update of when Officer Janko will be released."

The nurse looked around on the desk for Eddie's papers and came back.

"Are you family?" she asked.

"No, I'm her partner."

"Ah, I see." She smiled but Jamie didn't notice. His eyes were growing heavier by the minute.

The girl scribbled something on the paper and handed in to Jamie. Her fingers brushed his hand while Jamie took the paper.

"So when can she leave?" he said with a hint of irritation.

"Doctor is checking her at 5 so she'll find out then." She was still smiling sweetly at Jamie.

Why is this girl so chipper? Jamie thought.

"Thanks." He turned and walked back into Eddie's room.

Danny and Maria were finishing taking Eddie's statement.

Eddie smiled at Jamie and scooted over on the bed so that he would sit next to her. He sat next her slowly, careful not to hurt her. Jamie held her good hand and laced their fingers together.

He threw the papers the nurse gave him on his lap and leaned his head against the back of the bed while they finished and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, Danny hit Jamie's shin.

"See ya later, kid." Danny said

Jamie grimaced at Danny as he walked out.

He turned his head to Eddie who was inches away from him.

"Nurses said you get checked on at 5 and you may get to leave after."

"Mhhm. Looks like you said a lot to the nurse." She responded with hurt in her voice

Jamie quickly turned further to look at Eddie's when he heard her tone.

Her eyes were glossy and she was pointing to the top of the paper.

The nurse had scribbled her number and written "call me" next to it.

"Eddie, I only asked her when you got to leave. Nothing else, I swear."

"I think I'm going to try to sleep. You can go home Jamie." She said coolly.

She pulled her hand out from his and frowned.

"You're not serious are you, Janko?"

She closed her eyes and laid against the bed.

"Eddie, don't do this. Talk to me. I'll go find her and make her explain that I didn't say anything to her. Come on, Janko."

It was useless though, she seemed to be drifting asleep.

There was a soft knock at the door and the same burette nurse peaked her head in.

"Can I check on Officer Janko?" she said. Upon noticing Jamie, her smile got bigger.

"Actually, can we request a different nurse?" Jamie said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

It was unlike Jamie to be anything but polite to anyone, but the stressful day before, lack of sleep, and fact that Eddie was upset with him put him over edge.

The nurse backed away from the door and scurried away.

Jamie sighed, he couldn't wait for Eddie to get realesed so he could get out of here.

Moments later, Linda barged in.

"Want to explain to me why one of the nurses is crying because you demanded she get a different nurse for Eddie?"

"She hit on me and it upset Eddie, so excuse me for not wanting her around. Can she get checked out so we can go?"

Linda huffed and left without answering Jamie.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jamie murmured.

He glanced down to Eddie and was surprised to see her staring up at him.

"Sorry if Linda woke you up."

"I wasn't completely asleep yet, I heard everything." She said sheepishly. "I'm sorry Jamie, I'm just cranky and want to go home. I didn't mean to get petty and insecure. I just don't know what we are yet and-"

"Shh Eddie, don't get worked up. It's ok, it's not a big deal. We both want to go home and I can't imagine how badly you want to get out of here."

"Ok." She leaned her head against his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"Jamie, there are people around!" she said teasing him.

"I don't care." He said.

He buried his face in her hair and the tired pair quickly fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!


	16. Chapter 16

Had to re-upload it again, not sure why it keeps uploading weird. so sorry! slow chapter but let me know where you want the series to go next, I love getting feed back!

"Freedom!" Eddie yelled while Jamie wheeled her out the hospital later that night.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

"So dramatic, you were barely there 24 hours!"

"Oh don't forget that we're picking Kara up on the way." Eddie reminded Jamie as they neared his car.

Erin dropped his car off that morning so he wouldn't be stranded anymore. He couldn't be more grateful for how helpful his family was with anything that happened.

"To which I ask again, are you sure you don't want me to stay over tonight?"

"I have to be woken up like every four hours and Kara is off tomorrow, it's fine. Plus you haven't slept yet and you have tour tomorrow." Eddie reminded him while she slowly moved from the wheelchair to the open passenger door.

"I know but I want to help and make sure you're ok. It's the kind of stuff people who are whatever we are do for each other."

"If I'm being real with you, I honestly don't want to remember the first night you stay over with me to be when I need to be woken up all night. My arm is broken and it's just not how I pictured our first time staying together to be." Eddie finally admitted

Jamie smiled. He understood but he did want to be there for her.

"So you've pictured our first time staying over together, have you?" He said suggestively. He had settled into the driver's seat and was about to turn the car on.

"Like you haven't?" Eddie fired back.

"Fair."

"BUT you can still bring my food and come hang out with me when you're not busy!" Eddie said.

"I can do that." He reached over and good squeezed her hand and then started the car.

Xxxxxxx

Kara flopped on Eddie's coach and grabbed the remote.

"I'm pretty sure there is a Say Yes to the Dress marathon on today." She murmured.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Good thing I'm not staying then." He said to Eddie.

Eddie stuck her tongue at him.

"Where do you want me to put your stuff down, Eddie?" Jamie asked. He had what little belongings she had at the hospital.

"Just throw it in my room, please." She said motioning her head toward her bed room.

She followed him into her room.

"You can throw my undercover clothes away, I'm not sure why they gave those back to me."

Jamie opened the bag and threw away the skimpy clothes covered in blood.

"That's gross, why would they think you would want those back." Jamie said.

"No clue. My uniform from my locker is in there too, do you mind throwing it in the laundry bag. And pass me my brush and makeup bag and I'll put it away."

Jamie nodded and helped her unpack her stuff.

"Anything else I can do before I go?" he asked

"That should be everything, Kara can help me with anything else."

"Does she know about us?" Jamie asked

"I haven't flat out told her but I'm sure she knows something is going on. I'll most likely tell her tonight."

"Just curious. Has Renzuilli said when you're allowed to come back?"

"I can probably play house mouse next week, so you better hang out with me this week so I don't go crazy."

"I can do that." He leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips.

She kissed him back before groaning and pulling away.

"Don't tease me like that. Get out of here." She grinned at him.

They walked back into the living room and Kara smirked at them.

"You're missing some great dresses and major bride meltdowns, Eddie."

"I'm coming! I have ice cream in the freezer too." She responded.

"See ya Kara, let me know if you need any help." Jamie said

"Bye Jamie!" she said is a sing song voice. She was staring the pair down, she was totally onto them.

"I'll come by after tour tomorrow." Jamie said to Eddie.

"Thanks for everything." They were standing at the door smiling at each other.

They had been together so much for the past day that hey weren't ready to part yet.

"I really don't know what I would have done without you the past day, I never got a chance to thank you for getting me out of that mess and for staying with me yesterday. And you're family was just so kind to me." Eddie was chocked up a little. The lack of sleep and love from the Reagan family truly touched her.

Jamie gently leaned over and kissed the part of her forehead not covered in a bandage.

"I'll always have your back, partner. Bye."

She closed the door behind and still had a big smile plastered on her face.

Kara waved her arms at Eddie.

"Earth to Eddie! Get over her and spill what is going on!"


	17. Chapter 17

Eddie sat down next to Kara and groaned.

"Tell me!" Kara squealed.

"Ok, Ok! We're like sorta seeing each other."

"I knew it! When did it start?" Kara asked

"Well you remember a few weeks ago when we kissed at his apartment right?"

"Yeah of course, I almost passed out when you told me."

"Ok, well like two weeks after. Last week before my undercover started we talked and decided to give it a go and then I went undercover so it was good timing. We were going to request new partners when I got back but then this." Eddie said pointing to her broken arm.

"So I guess we can keep it under wraps for a little longer, which is good. I don't want to like broadcast it yet." Eddie continued.

"Smart move, you don't want to rush it."

"Yeah, I went to dinner at his dad's house last Sunday."

"Shut up. How was that?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. They are all super nice and were kinda expecting him to bring me eventually."

Kara rolled her eyes.

"No shit, the whole department has been waiting for you to get it on."

"Kara!" Eddie whined.

"What! He's cute Eddie and everyone knows you two have a weird thing. So have you guys done the deed yet?"

"What?"

"Come on! Have you guys slept together yet?"

"Ugh, Kara. No we haven't. We literally just started seeing each other and then I went and got my arm broken so that's out of the question for a while."

"You can still do it with a broken arm, you just have to be careful. And good at it. Something tells me that Jamie is good at it though."

Eddie threw a throw pillow at Kara with her good arm.

"Oh my gosh, shut up!" Eddie yelled at her while laughing.

"I'm just saying!" She yelled back while laughing too

"Well I want to be on my A game when it happens so it's not happening while I have a broken arm."

"The second it does happen, I want to hear about it."

"You were the first person I called after we kissed so you'll be the first to know." Eddie said rolling her eyes.

"I'm just glad you guys are finally being open about how you feel, I feel like it's taken forever." Kara said

"You know better than anyone else how complicated the situation is." Eddie reminded her.

"Yeah but I feel like you guys finally got to the point where it was so obvious it was time to stop being partners and then you both were too stubborn to be the first to suggest it. It's agonizing, really."

"That's the problem, we both care about each other a lot. I know he's going to struggle not riding with me though because he wants to be the one to have my back. That's just his way of showing how much I mean to him I guess." Eddie said

"But won't it be worth it now that you can be a real couple?" Kara asked

"I think so, he's the one that needed to convince himself that it would be ok. Now the one time I wasn't with him, I got kidnapped and put in a tight spot. I just hope he doesn't change his mind and want to stay partners. I can so see him doing that again, claiming that he wants to be there for me and wanting to put our relationship on hold again."

"You're a big girl, you don't need him to protect you."

"It's not that. He's not doing it because he thinks that I can't take care of myself. I don't think he trusts anyone else to have my back like he has mine, if that makes sense."

"I guess, just don't let him back track. You guys are finally sorta together, I think it should stay that way."

"I do too. Maybe when he comes over after his tour tomorrow, I'll bring it up."

Xxxxxxxx

Jamie got back to his apartment.

Although he missed Eddie and wanted to stay with her, he was glad to be home and to get some sleep.

He was fishing his keys out when one of his neighbors walked by.

"Someone was knocking on your door earlier and hung out outside it for awhile." His neighbor said.

"What? Did you recognize them?" Jamie asked

He wasn't expecting anyone.

"No, it was a girl I had never seen before."

"What did she look like?" Jamie asked again

"I had just taken my contacts out so I couldn't tell. I was taking the trash out real quick so I didn't get a good look. Sorry."

Jamie sighed.

"That's fine, thanks for letting me know."

He pulled out his phone and texted Nicki.

 _Hey Nic, did you come by my apartment earlier?_

She responded quickly.

 _Nope. Why?_

 _Neighbor said a girl was knocking on my door, no big deal. See you Sunday._

Jamie really didn't care that much, probably someone with the wrong apartment number.

He walked in and walked to his dresser. He opened it up and pulled out a framed photo that Eddie had given him.

It was a picture of the two of them at their favorite cop bar. It was taken about a year after Eddie had been partnered with him.

Jamie remembered the night and smiled while he wiped the glass. Kara had taken the picture, she caught them right as they were laughing about something Eddie said.

Eddie said she liked the picture because her hair looked really good, but Jamie knew it was because it was a candid moment of the two of them laughing. She gave it to him for Christmas that same year. Jamie had it up in his living room, but moved it back to his room after Danny had seen it and teased him about it all night.

Now though, it seemed appropriate to put back in his living room. He placed it on top of his bookshelf and snapped a picture of it in its new home to send to Eddie.

He put his phone down and jumped in the shower.

Eddie picked up her phone and saw the picture Jamie sent. Her heart instantly melted.

She shoved the phone to Kara.

"Look at this."

"Oh my gosh, he is precious. No we really need to pay attention to this show so you can decide what wedding dress you want for when you and Jamie get married." Kara said teasing Eddie.

Eddie threw her last pillow at Kara again.

"Shut up!" she said.

xxxxxxx

Well someone is trying to find Jamie... let's hope he's not in trouble!


	18. Chapter 18

Nicki flipped her planner open to see what she had going on for the rest of the week.

"Hmmm, how is it that I have no tests or papers due soon." She murmured to herself while flipping through her class schedules to double check.

She glanced at the clock. If she really had no pressing deadlines, she might as well take advantage of her free time.

She hadn't surprised her mom at work in awhile so she headed for the subway to go to her mom's office.

She finally got over to her part of town picked up her favorite cupcakes for them.

Nicki walked up to her mom's door and knocked.

"Come in!" She heard her mom yell.

"Surprise!" Nicki said while holding up the box of cupcakes.

"Nicki!" Erin squealed and ran to her daughter. Moments like this made all the hard moments worth it to Erin.

"What are you doing here?" Erin asked while they sat back down and opened the box.

Nicki shrugged.

"I noticed I don't have anything going on the next few days so I thought I'd come by."

"Well I appreciate it. I have about 30 minutes until I need to head out so you have good timing."

The two chatted while Erin packed her briefcase. Nicki told her about her classes and friends and Erin told her how Jamie was holding up after Eddie's situation.

"So is Eddie stuck at home?" Nicki asked.

"I talked to Jamie this morning and he said she was staying home this week." Erin replied while looking frantically for her sunglasses.

"They're on the chair." Nicki said noticing her mothers panic

Erin sighed and picked them up.

"Would it be weird if I stopped by Eddie's and brought her a cupcake too to see how she's doing?"

Erin smiled.

"I don't think so. I'm not sure where she lives though so you'd have to ask Jamie."

"Ok, I'll do that next."

The two hugged and headed out.

Nicki quickly texted Jamie and hoped he would respond. She knew he was at work and most likely not checking his phone.

Jamie felt his phone buzz and quickly glanced at the screen. Renzuilli knew that Eddie would text Jamie if she needed something so he didn't mind if Jamie checked his phone today. He read Nicki's text and smiled. He told her Eddie's apartment address and favorite cupcake flavor.

Xxxxxx

Kara had gone home for the day and Eddie was trying to clean up. She was never in her apartment for this long of a time so she figured she should be productive while she was stuck here. Sorting through her clothes to get rid of old pieces and doing laundry took a lot longer than she thought since she only had one functioning arm.

She heard a soft knock at the door and was surprised to see Nicki through the peep hole.

She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey Nicki!"

"Hi Eddie, I hope I didn't disturb you." Nicki seemed a little nervous since she was showing up unannounced.

"Oh no, you're fine! I'm just trying to keep myself busy with some spring cleaning."

"I brought you a cupcake, Jamie told me your favorite flavor." Nicki said while setting her box down.

"Oh my gosh, you are literally the sweetest!" Eddie felt tears brimming on her eyes. There was no reason for the Reagan's to be this nice to her, and here was Nicki just showing up to give her a treat and say hi.

"I don't have a lot going on this week so I stopped by my mom's office and she told me you were stuck at home all week so I thought I'd stop by, hope it's not weird."

"Not at all, I'm glad you came by. My friend Kara who stayed with me last night left this morning so I was getting bored."

"Uncle Jamie didn't stay with you last night?"

Eddie was a little taken aback by her question. It was odd of Nicki to assume Jamie would spend the night. Eddie's thoughts trailed off…..did Jamie spend the night at girl's places a lot? Is that why Nicki was surprised?

Shocked by her own thoughts, Eddie stumbled for a moment.

"Um no, he had tour this morning and I didn't think it was appropriate." Eddie said blushing

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I just asked because I know he likes you so much so I was surprised you got him to leave you alone."

Nicki's comment made Eddie feel better and she instantly felt guilty for assuming that Jamie stayed with other girls. She knew Jamie well and knew he didn't do that.

"So, Nicki, tell me about your classes." Eddie said, hoping to not talk about Jamie anymore with Nicki.

The two fell into a comfortable conversation quickly. Eddie was surprised by how well they got along.

After a half hour, Nicki finally said she had to go.

"I was going to stop by Jamie's before going to grandpa's house. He has some novels that are required for my class so I was going to grab them today."

"Thank again for stopping by, Nicki. It was so nice of you."

"Of course, hopefully I see you Sunday!"

Eddie gave her a half hug with her good arm and Nicki left. Eddie smiled as she finished the cupcake.

Xxxxxx

Jamie was walking up to his building when he saw Nicki texted him.

 _Stopping by to grab those books. if you're not home, I have a key. Where are they?_

 _I'm walking in now so I'll get them for you, see you in a few._ Jamie replied.

The elevator door opened and his neighbor stepped out.

"That girl is waiting outside your apartment again, Jamie." The neighbor said.

"Hm, weird. Thanks for letting me know, I'm heading there now." Jamie got on and went up.

He got off the elevator on his floor and turned the corner.

He saw the girl standing in tall heels waiting outside his door. He knew who she was.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jamie said.

Hearing his voice, she quickly turned to face him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the cliff hanger!


	19. Chapter 19

"Angela!" Jamie yelled excitedly and ran up to her.

"Jamie!" She wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing in New York?" Jamie said.

"I have a few meetings here this week so I thought I would try to track you down."

"Well I'm glad you did."

Jamie was ecstatic. Angela was Joe's girlfriend before he passed. She had been an older sister to him and losing her as a part of the family had been tough too.

"I was thinking about heading over to Joe's grave while I was here too, you can say no, but do you want to go with me?" she asked

"I'd love to, just let me know when you do." Jamie said

He unlocked the door and invited her in.

"You have good timing, Nicki is stopping by soon to pick up some books from me." Jamie said while Angela took off her coat.

"She's in college now right? Time goes too quickly." Angela sighed.

"Can I get you anything?" Jamie asked.

"Water would be great, thanks."

Angela walked into the living room and saw the picture of Jamie and Eddie.

"Jamie Reagan! Who is this cutie?!" She squealed. She picked up the picture to look closer.

Jamie blushed.

"That's my partner, her name is Eddie. We just started seeing each other." Jamie said

"Wait, is that allowed? You can date your partner?"

"Well no. We're asking for new partners. She got hurt this week though so she's out of patrol for awhile."

Angela sunk onto the coach.

"Tell me everything, she's so pretty!"

Jamie smiled. He had always confided in Angela when he was dating Sydney. She was easy to talk to and closer in age to him than Erin. Plus she was Joe's girl so he naturally got along with her easily.

"I don't even know where to start with Eddie, we were partners and then we got to know each other and over time she just became my best friend. I found myself doing everything with her. We would get off a 12 hour patrol shift and then hang out for the rest of the night and then do it again the next day. Over the past year though I guess we fell for each other even more but being partners made it so complicated-"

Jamie was interrupted by a knock at the door. Without waiting for anyone to answer, Nicki barged in.

"Uncle Jamie, I'm here." She yelled.

"Hi Nicki!" Angela said. She stood up and smiled.

Nicki dropped her bag and ran to her yelling.

"Aunt Angela!" The two embraced each other and Jamie smiled. He felt a knot in his stomach though. It made him miss Joe. He wished Angela had stayed apart of their life.

"Oh sweetie, you've grown up so much!" Angela held Nicki at arm's length to look her up and down.

"You're such a beautiful young lady now!" she gushed.

Nicki was the first kid of their siblings so Joe and Angela spoiled her a little. The two got in trouble a few times for pulling Nicki out of school to take her to lunch or hang out.

"Come to grandpa's with me! I'm going there next for dinner." Nicki pleaded with her.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude." Angela said.

Nicki rolled her eyes.

"You know you wouldn't be, they would be excited to see you. Please!" Nicki asked again.

Angela smiled.

"Ok, but call him first to make sure its ok."

"Got it." Nicki said and walked back into the hall to call her grandfather.

Jamie and Angela sat back down. They both had the same thought on their mind.

"I hope I'm not bringing back any bad memories." Angela said

"No, I'm happy to see you. Just missing Joe, but that's not new." Jamie said

Angela sighed.

"No it is not." She said.

"Oh, how is your husband?" Jamie had almost forgot that Angela got married a few months back.

Angela smiled.

"He's great. I'm sure Frank and Henry will ask later so I'll talk about it then. I do have something I need to tell you though."

Jamie straightened up and leaned forward.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Angela fidgeted a little.

"This is hard to say. Sydney contacted me a few weeks ago asking about you. She thought I was still local. She wanted to know if you were seeing anyone."

Jamie felt nothing when she said that. Truth be told, he forgot about Sydney for the most part. A part of his life he hoped to erase.

"What did you tell her?" Jamie asked

"I told her I moved so I hadn't seen you in a while. She apologized for bothering me and then told me she asked because she was coming back to the states."

"Did she say when?"

"No, I didn't respond after that. I didn't want to talk to her after what she did. I wanted to tell you though to see if you wanted me to respond to her but it looks like you're not interested."

"That's an understatement." Jamie said.

Nicki came back inside.

"They would love to have you over." She said to Angela.

Knowing their conversation wasn't over, Angela turned to him.

"You coming to dinner too?" She asked.

"I have to pick up some food and take it to Eddie. Her arm is broken so I wanted to stop by and see if she needs anything." Jamie replied.

"Bring her to dinner too!" Nicki said loudly while she started picking through Jamie's bookshelf for her books.

"Also" Nicki said while pointing to the framed pic on the shelf, "Too cute."

"Right?" Angela said. "Please pick her up, I want to meet her."

"Ok let me call her, I'm not sure what she is doing."

Eddie was sorting through all her take out menu's that had accumulated in the drawer next to her fridge.

"Why the hell do I have five copies of the menu from this Chinese place? I don't even live close to it." Eddie murmured to herself.

Her phone ranged and she picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey shorty, what are you doing?" Jamie said.

Eddie smiled.

"Cleaning out my take out menus. Thrilling stuff."

"Would you be ready in 15 minutes to go to dinner at my dad's? It's casual. Joe's old girlfriend is in town and she wants to meet you and Nicki has made it into a dinner production."

"Sure, that sounds good. I'm going stir crazy so I want to get out of the house."

"Don't forget to pack the medicines that you're supposed to take with meals." Jamie reminded her.

Eddie smiled. Angela and Nicki both heard Jamie say that and made dramatic lovey faces to each other to make fun of Jamie.

"Thanks, see you in a few."

Angela grabbed her coat and pushed Jamie.

"Little Jamie's got it bad for his partner!" she teased him.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

"I get enough crap from Danny and Erin, I don't need it from you too."

"I'm teasing you for Joe, he would so make fun of you too." She laughed.

"Let's go pick Eddie up." Jamie said while ushering the two girls out of his apartment.

xxxxxx

Ha! It wasn't Sydney! But she did weasel her way in. Thanks to the few of you who review everything, you guys rock!


	20. Chapter 20

Eddie was already waiting on the sidewalk when Jamie pulled up.

Angela couldn't help but grin. Eddie's arm was in a sling and she had a bandage on her head. Fading bruises on her face were dotted around the head wound.

Sydney had always been so prim and proper, Angela almost felt like everyone walked on egg shells around her. Sydney would not have left the house if she was banged up like that for fear of people seeing her less than perfect. But here Eddie was sitting on a bench outside her apartment, letting the sun shine on her. When she saw Jamie's car, she perked up and smiled. Angela could already tell that Eddie was a great fit for Jamie.

Jamie hoped out of the car to greet her and opened up the back door.

Nicki stuck her hand out to take Eddie's purse from her so Eddie could sit down with her one arm.

"Thank you." Eddie mouthed to her while she sat.

Angela turned around and smiled and Eddie.

"I'm Angela. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Eddie." She said smiling back.

Eddie was struggling to stick her seatbelt in with one hand so Nicki leaned over and helped as well.

"Why can't life be like Harry Potter and they could just magically fix my bone immediately." Eddie said in frustration.

"If it was, I would totally get a broom and ride it everywhere. I would never sit in traffic again." Angela chirped back.

"That would be so cool!" Eddie said loudly

Jamie rolled his eyes.

"They'd have to write an entire new guidebook on safety. There would be so many new rules."

"Seriously?" All three girls moaned

"Reagan, you're such a boy scout. It'd be damn cool." Eddie said

"You can go patrol the sky then. If you need me, I'll be doing foot patrol like a normal cop on the streets." Jamie said

They pulled up to the house in Bay Ridge and walked in. After everyone greeted each other and chit chatted, Angela motioned to Jamie.

Angela and Jamie met in the foyer while everyone set up for dinner. Eddie saw the two sneak out and followed behind to see what they were talking about. She heard their hushed whispers and stopped. She strained her ears to listen.

"Yeah but what do I do if she shows up on my door? I can't handle that well and I have nothing to say to her." Jamie said

"I'm not sure, that's a tough one. I guess you tell her not contact you again." Angela reassured him.

Eddie's eyebrows arched. Who were they talking about?

"It just pisses me off because she would pull a stunt like this when things are finally working out for me. I've been on patrol with Eddie for almost four years and we finally get together and she wants to show up. It's ridiculous." Jamie fumed.

"Her being in town will not affect your relationship Jamie. If you see her, tell her to leave you alone and go on with your life. It'll drive you crazy if you obsess over this." Angela said.

"Well thanks for the heads up about her. I'll let you know if she ever shows up." Jamie said.

Eddie quickly walked away so they wouldn't see that she had been listening.

They were obviously talking about an old flame of Jamie's but Eddie wasn't sure who. Eddie didn't feel threatened but she was sad that it upset Jamie as much as it had.

They enjoyed a short dinner before Angela had to get back into the city for work. They said their good byes and Jamie dropped Angela at her hotel and Nicki at her mom's place.

Once they were alone again and heading to Eddie's apartment, Jamie gave her a happy grin.

"How you feeling, champ?" Jamie asked

"Wiped. I need to get my strength back up or they'll never sign me off to work again. Just going to your dad's place wore me out." Eddie said.

"You'll get there, don't rush it. It's only been like four days. You need to rest." Jamie said. He reached over and patted her leg while he drove and sighed.

"So Angela told me that my ex-finance is back in town and was asking about me." Jamie told her.

Eddie felt a lot of emotions. She was thrilled Jamie told her out right what was going on, but couldn't help but be slightly jealous that someone who once had Jamie's heart was still thinking about him.

"I saw you Angela talking alone, is that what that was about?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. She wanted to warn me and make sure I didn't want to see her. I'm hoping she doesn't just show up one day but who knows. That's why I wanted to warn you, I didn't want you to think I had been talking to her if she showed up randomly."

"I appreciate that Jamie. Are you ok?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, just annoyed. Another stupid thing Sydney does. Hopefully she doesn't reach out and that's the end of it. I have no interest in talking to her.

Eddie leaned back and smiled. She knew not to be threaten by Sydney, Jamie liked her now.

"Can I ask you something?" Eddie said.

"Mmmhm." Jamie replied

"Remember awhile back when you talked that jumper off a bridge and you told me you used to be engaged? And after I confronted you about still having feelings for her and that's why you didn't really date anyone?"

"Yup." Jamie said, trying not to show how uncomfortable her was. He rarely spoke about Sydney since she left, much less to Eddie.

"Did you not date then because you were still hung up on her?" Eddie asked.

"Nope. I was hung up on someone else at that time." Jamie replied and looked at Eddie and smiled.

She felt herself blush. She was hoping that was the answer.

"Something tells me that you already knew that though." Jamie said slyly.

"Just wanted to confirm." She said.

Jamie parked outside Eddie's building and leaned over and kissed her.

Xxxxx

I'm going to be gone for a week so I won't update this or my other story (off the deep end) for a bit! Wanted to give you this update before I left though. Tossing around some ideas on where to go next still so hopefully I get some inspiration. Thanks for all the support!


	21. Chapter 21

I'm back! Thank you for your patience. I got a little inspired by some events that have been going on with my friend recently. Some of you may get upset at this chapter, but just trust me! Thank you also for all the support, you guys are the best!

xxxxxxxxx

Eddie was still on a mission to clean her apartment up the next day. She had a doctor appointment follow up that day that she was looking forward to. She was hoping she would get cleared to return to desk duty.

Eddie had made her bathroom the cleaning task for the day. Sitting on the floor, she was sorting through dozens of bottles of old nail polish and throwing most of the old ones away.

"I literally think this is from middle school." Eddie murmured to herself while she tossed multiple bottles in the trash.

She checked her phone to confirm her doctor's appointment time when she noticed something else in her calendar.

She looked at the calendar in complete shock for a moment as she checked her math.

She was a few days late on her period.

"I'm irregular all the time, it's no big deal." Eddie whispered to herself as memories from a few weeks ago flashed before her.

She remembered going to Jamie's apartment.

She remembered telling him her feelings. And the kiss, how could she forget that kiss.

And then she remembered leaving alone. It hadn't worked out again and she was secretly heart broken.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A few weeks earlier_

Eddie walked to the elevator from Jamie's apartment quickly. Her heart was racing from kissing him, but now that he was out of sight, she was calming down.

Hot tears burned in the corners of her eyes and she hit the down button. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and saw an empty hall.

Part of her hoped Jamie would come after her. She wished he would not have let her leave, that her deceleration of feelings for him would have changed his mind.

She hated herself even more for getting her hopes up that he would come after her. The doors closed and now that she was alone, she heard her sob coming up from her chest.

She stifled it and wiped her eyes as the doors opened on the main floor.

She pulled her shoulders back and walked tall out of the building and toward the nearest bar.

A few shots in and she was feeling better. The warmth of the alcohol spread everywhere in her body, even her broken heart.

Eddie hummed along to the music and swayed to the beat happily in her seat when a man sat next to her. Before she knew it, she was drunkenly running to his apartment with him.

Xxxxxxxxx

Eddie rolled over and checked her phone. She saw the familiar name that had the boy police emoji and dart board emoji next to it.

 _3:00 AM_

 _Jamie Reagan_

 _New Message_

Eddie felt her stomach drop. Leaving the message unread, she opened her eyes and took in the unfamiliar surroundings and strange man next to her. She quietly slipped out of her bed and grabbed her shoes. As she walked out of the apartment building, she saw a cop car sitting at the end of the street.

Eddie quietly said a prayer that it was no one she knew and ran to the nearest taxi.

Xxxxxxx

"Janko, I texted you last night to let you know you left your sunglasses at my place and that I had them but you never responded." Jamie said to Eddie as she came into the house that morning.

Eddie had intentionally gotten there close to roll call to avoid Jamie. Her eyes were red from the drunken cry she had when she got home and the bags under her eyes stood out.

She smiled weakly at him.

"Sorry, must have missed it." She replied.

Someone grabbed Eddie's shoulders and shook her before loudly whispering to her so that only her and Jamie heard.

"I heard you had a good night!" Kara said teasing Eddie.

Eddie went pale.

"Wh-What?" Eddie replied.

"My buddy Mark was on patrol last night and said he saw you sneaking out of an apartment really late! I told him not to tell anyone else because it was private but he told me because he figured it was ok." Kara went on.

Eddie looked like she had been punched in the gut and Jamie looked like he had the wind knocked out of him.

Kara saw their tense faces and realized it was not Jamie's apartment she left from.

Kara knew Eddie went to his place last night because she had talked to Eddie on the phone the entire time she drove there to motivate her.

"Tell Sarge I'm sick." Eddie said quietly before walking out.

Kara quickly walked away from the mess she accidently made, leaving Jamie staring at the door Eddie ran out of. He felt his heart break as his body went numb.

Xxxxxxxx

 _Today_

Eddie didn't realize she was crying. She sat on the bathroom floor for a few moments before picking herself up and dialing the doctor's office.

"Hi this is Eddie Janko, I'm scheduled to come in at four today but I was wondering if you could squeeze me in earlier." She said calmly to the receptionist. "Thank you so much, see you in an hour."

She let out her breath and texted Jamie.

 _Doctor's office had to push my appointment to earlier so you won't be able to meet me there after tour. I'll be fine and I'll let you know how it goes._

She hit send and sighed again. She needed to figure this out without Jamie at the moment.


	22. Chapter 22

Eddie walked out of the doctor's office two hours later clutching all her signed work papers. She wanted to drop them off at the station but she was worn out just going to the doctors. Maybe this afternoon she would go when Jamie got home.

She made her way back to her apartment and was surprised to see Jamie's car parked outside her building already. She unlocked her apartment and walked in. She was greeted by the smell of something delicious and the radio playing loudly. She threw her stuff down and walked to the kitchen.

Jamie was facing the stove and tending to the multiple pots he had on it. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her not broken arm around his waist.

"Whatcha cooking?" She said

Jamie jumped in the air.

"Jesus, Eddie. You scared me. I didn't hear you come in." Jamie said quickly

"Sorry." She said. She pressed her face into his shirt and laughed.

He turned around so he was facing her and landed a kiss on her forehead.

"How'd the doctors go?" he asked.

"Great! I'm cleared for desk duty starting tomorrow. They said my head is fine and the arm is healing well. Hopefully I can get the cast off soon." Eddie replied.

"That's great! We can take your paperwork in later if you want." Jamie said. He turned around to stir one of his pots.

"Sounds good. I need to nap first though. Are you making spaghetti sauce from scratch?" Eddie asked leaning over the stove.

"Yup. I was craving it earlier." Jamie said.

Eddie bit her lip.

"I need to talk to you about something." She said timidly.

Jamie turned around and his face became concerned.

"What's up?" he asked

"Ok. Remember when I came to your apartment a few weeks ago before we started dating and I told you I had feelings for you?" Eddie said slowly.

Jamie hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"Yes. And then you kissed me and I stupidly decided that we should remain partners." Jamie said, finishing the story.

"Right. Well I was pretty upset when I left your place. I thought it would go differently and we would be together after." Eddie continued

"But we got together two weeks after that so everything worked out and we're happy now." Jamie reminded her.

He had so many chances with Eddie before they decided to get together and he kicked himself for waiting so long. He didn't like remembering all the times they had been so close to being together before he stopped it.

"I know, I'm happy now too. I just want to be honest about some stuff. When I left your place I went to a bar and got drunk. I ended up going home with someone after." Eddie admitted.

Jamie saw how hard it was for her to tell him that so he reached out and took her hand.

"Eddie, it's fine. We weren't together. It was probably really hard for you to come to my place that night and I turned you down again. We've both been with people, it's not the end of the world. But we're together now so that's all that matters. Ok?" Jamie said.

Eddie nodded slowly. She knew her and Jamie weren't together at the time when it happened, but she didn't want to ruin this.

"This morning though, I noticed my period was a few days late. I got a test done while I was at the doctor's. It was negative so everything is fine but it just made me realize how much I care about you and how badly I want to make this work. I haven't had someone in my life that I care about as much as you before and I'm terrified of ruining it."

It took Jamie a moment to process everything she just said. He opened his mouth to respond.

"Not done talking yet." Eddie said quickly.

Jamie nodded so she would continue. He squeezed her hand gently and she smiled at him

"This awful morning though just made me realize how terrified I was of losing you and how you're the only person I want to be with. So maybe this is too soon to say it but what the hell. I love you Jamie." Eddie said. She looked up at him.

"I love you too, I have for a long time." Jamie said.

Eddie grinned and Jamie leaned down to kiss her. He put one hand in her hair and the other pulled her closer to him.

She broke away slightly and looked up at him.

"You ok?" Jamie asked quietly

She nodded. Her eyes glossed with tears slightly.

"Eddie, it's ok. You hooked up with someone when we weren't together, it happens. I'm just sorry you had to go through that this morning and by yourself. But you have me now." Jamie said reassuringly.

Jamie leaned down and kissed her again.

"I love you, Eddie." He mumbled into her mouth.

She grinned and continued to kiss him.

They finally broke apart and were both smiling.

"I'm almost done with my sauce, then we can take a nap." Jamie said.

"Ok, I'll meet you in bed." Eddie said before patting his butt and walking out.

Xxxxxxxx

Eddie just needed a little shove to realize how much Jamie meant to her! I told you guys to trust me! Sorry if you didn't like it but can't please everyone. The happy couple is moving along now.


	23. Chapter 23

Eddie opened her eyes and saw Jamie sleeping next to her. This would technically be the first time she woke up with him, the last time he had drunkenly agreed to stay, he left early.

 _I could get used to this_ Eddie thought

She gently got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When she looked at herself in the mirror she winced.

Ever since the accident, her face and body had been covered in bruises in scraps. Now that it had been a week, they were slowly fading. The scar on the forehead was barely visible, but she just looked disheveled. Wanting to make herself feel better, she plugged her curling iron in and began to brush her hair out.

She reached for the warm curling iron and then realized she only had one fully functionaly hand. She couldn't even curl her hair to make herself look better.

Her eyes brimmed with annoyed tears but she quickly wiped then away and then laughed softly at herself.

 _If not being able to curl my hair is making me cry, I must be getting my period soon._

Eddie looked up and saw Jamie rubbing his eyes while walking to the bathroom door.

"Morning beautiful." He said

"It was only an hour nap, it's still afternoon." Eddie reminded him.

Jamie shrugged.

"Doing your hair before we go?" He asked when he saw the curling iron and brush.

"I was going to but then I remembered I only have one hand." She said while waving her cast.

Jamie pointed to the toilet.

"Oh, I'll leave so you can use the restroom," Eddie said.

"No, sit down on it." Jamie said. He closed the lid so she could sit and motioned for her to sit.

She hestitanly sat down and Jamie parted her hair.

She turned around to face him and saw he had picked up the curling iron and was coming back to her.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" Eddie asked

"What does it look like, curling your hair." Jamie said.

"Ha. Good one. Put that down." Eddie responded

"What? Why not? I know what I'm doing."

Eddie couldn't help but laugh.

"How do you know how to curl hair?" Eddie asked

"Erin used to make me curl or straighten the back of her hair because she couldn't reach it. I used to hate it because Joe and Danny would make fun of me. So one time on her school picture day I said no. She was supposed to drive me home that day but she left me at school because she was so mad. She got in huge trouble but I never said no when she asked me to do the back of her hair again."

Eddie was kneeled over laughing at the story.

"Erin is my hero." She said between giggles

"ANYWAY" Jamie said, trying to stop her from laughing at him, "Do you want me to do your hair or not? I'm a little out of practice but I can give it a spin."

"Why not. If it's bad, I'll pull it into a pony tail." Eddie said.

She turned back around on the closed toilet sear so he could curl her hair. She felt his hands run through her hair and separate her hair into sections. She instantly relaxed.

"Here goes nothing." Jamie said while standing behind her.

She felt the gentle tugs and heat near her head. He tossed the finished curls over her shoulders. After a few minutes, he handed her the small hand mirror that was sitting on her counter so she could look at his progress.

"Not bad, Reagan! These aren't as terrible as I thought they'd be." Eddie said teasing him.

"I try." He said modestly.

"What other secret talents have you been hiding from me." Eddie said suggestively.

Jamie leaned his hips forward so his crotch pressed lightly against her back.

Eddie breath caught in her throat.

"Guess you'll have to find out." Jamie flirted back to her.

"Jamie Reagan, they'll kick you out of boy scouts with behavior like that." Eddie said mock scolding him.

"I'd be a little nicer to the person with a hot curling iron inches from your face." Jamie teased

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Eddie spun around and met his lips. Jamie quickly set the iron down and lifted her up to wrap his arms around her.

Their kiss intensified and grew deeper. Jamie's hands slid down her back and cupped her butt.

Eddie rocked her hips closer to him before he picked her up.

Eddie giggled as he carried her out of the bathroom and back to her bed.

He gently laid her down on her back on the bed and crawled over her.

Her hands went under the front of his shirt and touched his skin which made Jamie moan softly into her mouth.

Eddie opened her eyes and gently pushed his chest up. He opened his eyes as well and looked at her quizzically.

"Not yet." She whispered.

Jamie leaned back in and landed a soft kiss on her lips before replying.

"Ok." His soft whisper sent a shiver through Eddie which made saying no even harder.

He leaned his mouth down next to her ear.

"I love you, Eddie."

He rolled off from on top of her and landed on her side. She placed her head on his chest and he began twilling her hair around.

"You're seriously so pretty, it's unreal." Jamie said while looking down at her.

She peered up to him.

"I needed that. Thank you." Eddie replied.

"Want me to finish your hair?" he asked.

"Sorta. I want to see how good you are at finishing what you started." She said flirting with him again.

Jamie groaned.

"You're killing me, Janko. Such a tease."

"Ok, ok. I'll behave!" Eddie said.

Jamie finished up curling Eddie's hair and she took a selfie of her curls. Jamie made a silly face in the background of the photo.

"I'm sending this to Erin to thank her for teaching you." Eddie said.

"Oh please don't. Danny will torture me at dinner."

"Too late!" She said in a sing song voice.

Erin saw a text on her phone from Eddie and panicked for a moment. The two didn't text normally so she assumed something was wrong.

When she saw it was a picture of Eddie's blonde curls, she laughed.

 _Thanks for teaching Jamie how to curl your hair. He's still pretty good at it!_ Eddie said

Erin quickly screenshotted the picture to send to Danny.

She saw Jamie's goofy face and Eddie's big grin and smiled. She couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey dad!" Jamie yelled as he walked through the door of his childhood home

"In the living room." Frank yelled back.

Jamie walked in and put his coat down.

"Where are the boxes you want me to move?" Jamie asked

"No rush, thought we could talk a bit." Frank said.

Jamie saw there was already a mug of coffee sitting on the table for him. He had a feeling there weren't actually boxes that his dad couldn't move and that it was a trick to get him to come over.

"What's up?" Jamie asked sitting down.

Frank took his glasses off.

"Why haven't you put in for a new partner request yet?" Frank asked

Jamie squirmed. He hadn't anticipated being put on the spot like that with his dad.

"Well Eddie just got cleared for desk duty yesterday and today is her first day back. We're not even working together right now so I didn't think it was that big of a deal yet." Jamie admitted.

"If it gets out that you two are together and you haven't gotten new partners yet…well I don't need to tell you, you know the consequences it will have for both of you and me."

"I know dad, I'm sorry. We're just in a bubble right now and don't want the world to know. Plus a few days after we got together, she got into an accident so the start of our relationship hasn't been exactly normal."

"That's the life you signed up for. Nothing is normal when you're a cop, especially if you're dating another cop." Frank said.

There was silence between them, neither knew what to say. Jamie felt like he had disappointed his dad and didn't know how to respond.

After a beat Frank finally spoke again.

"You really like Eddie, right?" he asked

"Yeah, I actually love her." Jamie said

Frank smiled softly.

"I know you do. You look at her the same way I looked at your mother." Frank said.

There was another pause as they both thought about Mary.

"Here." Frank got up and walked to Jamie. He handed him a small box. "I'm not making any assumptions or pressuring you, but I figured I'd give you your mother's ring. Just in case."

Jamie's stomach flipped.

"Oh, dad it's way too soon. But thank you. I'll hold onto it."

They both smiled at each other before Frank spoke again.

"There are actually some boxes you could move for me; this wasn't entirely a setup." Frank said laughing. He had practically read Jamie's mind.

After Jamie left Bay Ridge, he picked up some coffee and a muffin for Eddie and headed to the prescient.

He walked in to find a bored Eddie sitting at a desk. She saw him walk in and perked up.

"Hey!" She said.

Jamie smiled and placed the coffee and muffin on her desk.

"I thought we were keeping it low key at work for the time being." Eddie hissed under her breath.

"Ed, everyone in the house knows how much you eat and that I constantly get you food. I'd say bringing my wounded partner coffee and a muffin is pretty normal for us."

Eddie already had a bit of muffin in her mouth so she shrugged in agreement.

"I have to get changed for roll call, see you later." Jamie said.

Eddie smiled at him as she continued to eat her muffin.

Xxxxxxx

"Is there a full moon tonight because everyone is driving like idiots." Renzulli said for the tenth time since they had gotten in the car.

"I dunno, Sarge." Jamie said through gritted teeth. He patted the small box in his pants pocket. He had been too nervous to leave it in his car or the locker room, so he decided to bring it with him until her could put it in a safe place in his apartment.

"You get annoyed with Janko like you're getting annoyed with me right now?" Renzulli said trying to get a rise out of Jamie

"Yeah but when she gets annoying, we just stop for food and that usually makes her more bearable, unlike you." Jamie said in a joking voice

Renzulli laughed. "Wise guy, Reagan."

Jamie turned to look at him and laugh when he saw a car through Renzuilli's window speeding straight toward their window.

"Sarge!" Jamie yelled.

Renzuilli's face fell when he saw the panic run through Jamie's face. Before he could even turn around, the car slammed into the driver side back door.

Xxxxxx

Eddie was picking her nails when she heard everyone in the area start to run around.

She looked up and looked around to see what was going on.

She turned the small radio she had on her desk up so she could hear.

"Bus is being sent to location of crash forthwith." The radio crackled

"Central this is 12-david. Sargent Renzulli is unresponsive. Tell medics to cut him out of the car before me." Said Jamie's voice over the radio

Eddie's blood ran cold hearing Jamie's voice in response to a crash.

She jumped up and frantically looked for someone who could tell her more.

Before she could pick who she would interrogate, Kara spun her around by her good shoulder.

"Eddie, calm down. Jamie is fine. They got hit and the car is on the side so they're a little pinned and waiting to be cut out."

"I should go there and see him." Eddie said quickly with worry in her voice.

Kara arched her eyebrow.

"Why, you're just his partner and you know he's ok so there is no need to freak out, right?" Kara said warning Eddie.

Kara knew they were more than that, but she also knew they were keeping it on the down low and she didn't want Eddie making any rash moves.

Eddie pouted.

"I can't just sit here and wait."

"Yes you can, and yes you will." Kara shot back. "Go back to the phone and I'll let you know if I hear anything else."

Eddie sat back down but was completely distracted while waiting for someone who responded to the accident to come back.

xxxxx

Jamie looked at his TO who was now dangling above him. Jamie's side of the car was against the ground. Jamie glanced at himself and saw he was ok, but there was a small trickle of blood running down Renzulli's face.

"Sarge, do you hear me?" Jamie yelled for the fifth time. Like the four before, he didn't respond.

An EMT finannly raced to the car and started yelling questions.

"Hey, get the driver out first!" Jamie yelled over all the noise.

The EMT gave him a thumbs up while he assessed the situation. In no time they were cutting Renzulli out of his seatbelt and stabilizing him. Getting Jamie out proved to be much easier since they knew he didn't have a neck injury.

The EMT helped Jamie stand up outside the car and assisted him to the back of the bus to get looked over.

Jamie's hand flew to his pocket. He patted the front pockets and then his back pockets and felt nothing.

"SHIT." Jamie yelled and spun around

"Hey hey hey, you ok?" The EMT said alarmed.

"I lost something, in the wreck."

"Officer, we need to check you out. We'll look for it after."

"No, you don't understand. It's my mom's wedding ring and it's in a little black box. Can you please go look." Jamie pleaded.

The EMT looked around to see if any supervisors were there and then sighed.

"Ok, but get looked at and I'll let the clean-up team know."

"Don't let them touch or tow that car until it's found." Jamie said with desperation in his voice.

He sat on the back of the bus as someone looked him over and made sure he didn't hit his head. The whole time he stared at the tipped over car, hoping someone would find the ring.

xxxxxxxx

The reporting officer had finished up his report and headed back to the station.

He was new and pretty excited to be turning in his own report.

He walked back in and was immediately ambushed by a small blonde in a sling.

"Where is Officer Reagan?" She said loudly in his face.

"Uh, back at the scene still." He stammered out

"Why?" She said impatiently. "Is he hurt?"

"No, he's not hurt. He already got checked out. He lost something in the wreck and he's looking for it."

Kara saw from across the room that Eddie had corned the reporting officer from the scene. The poor new kid looked like he was going to pass out from Eddie's ambush.

Kara sighed and walked over to pull Eddie off of him.

"Eddie, leave him alone. I told you Jamie is fine." Kara scolded her.

Eddie turned to Kara, clearly annoyed.

"He said Jamie is still there because he lost something. What could he possibly lose that he's still looking for." She said in an agitated voice.

Wanting to offer up information to make the angry blonde officer like him, the new officer quickly opened his mouth.

"His mom's wedding ring. He had it in his pocket and now he can't find it."

Both girls whipped their heads toward him.

"WHAT did you say?" Eddie said loudly.

Kara shoved the new officer out of Eddie's path.

"Go turn your report in, get out of here." Kara said quickly to him

"WHAT did he say?!" Eddie said, but this time she directed the question to Kara and her voice was louder.

Neither said anything, they both stared at each other with wide, confused eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Linda was chopping some vegetables when she heard Danny's phone buzz for the tenth time in a row. She walked to the back door and stuck her head out. Before she yelled to him about his phone, she smiled at the sight. Danny was playing football with the boys who were enjoying the fact that he took a few days off.

"Danny, your phone is ringing off the hook." Linda hollered

Danny waved his hand dismissively. "I'll look later."

Linda glanced at the caller ID and saw Jamie had called 10 times now.

"It's Jamie, he's called ten times so you may want to call him back." She replied

Danny's head snapped up and he jogged to the porch to take the phone from Linda.

He hit redial and Jamie picked up on first ring.

"Woah, woah, slow down kid. What's going on? You what? Ok where are you. Ok sit tight, I'll be right there." Danny hung up.

"What's wrong?" Linda said. Worry crossed her face.

Danny pulled Linda aside so the boys wouldn't hear.

"He got in an accident at work. He's fine but for some reason he had mom's wedding ring on him and now he can't find it."

Linda gasped. "Are you serious? He's proposing to Eddie already?"

"Really, that's what you think of? That's not the issue at the moment. The issue is that it's lost. I'm running down there to help him, I'll be back for dinner." Danny kissed Linda quickly and ran out the door.

Danny turned around and ran back in. "Where is that crappy metal detector we got the boys when we went to the beach last summer?"

"Garage, good idea Danny!" Linda followed him to the garage to help him look for it.

A little bit later, Danny pulled up the intersection Jamie told him and saw the tipped car. There was a small crowd because it's not every day you see a wrecked police car.

He got closer and saw what the crowd was actually looking at. Jamie was in a screaming match with the tow truck driver.

"Aw shit." Danny murmured under his breath.

He parked and ran up to the scene. He flashed his badge so no one would question him.

Grabbing Jamie by the arm, he pulled him from the tow truck driver. "What's going on?"

"We haven't found it yet and he wants to tow the car." Jamie said in hysteria.

"Listen man, I'm just trying to do my job. I have to get this out of here." The driver replied.

"Give me 15 minutes? Then you can tow it." Danny said quickly to him.

The driver threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine, but you're calling my boss after to explain."

Danny forced a smile and replied, "Thanks."

Jamie yanked Danny to the car.

"I've checked everywhere."

"Kid, calm down. We'll find it."

Danny turned on the cheap metal detector and showed Jamie. Jamie's eyes lit up.

"Let's check the grates!"

Before Danny could say anything, Jamie grabbed the detector from him and was on his belly on the side of the road. Danny grabbed the flashlight on the ground that Jamie abandoned and shined it in to the grate while Jamie prodded the detector around.

"There's a cell phone…." Jamie said

"Oh grab that, I bet that could be a burner phone tied to a case." Danny said half kidding, but also half serious.

Jamie cut his eyes at Danny and ignored him. He pushed the metal rod further and said a silent prayer.

"Kid, go to the right, I see something square like."

Jamie gently moved the rod until Danny told him to stop. The beep went off.

"Do you see it?!" Jamie nudged the object and it felt solid.

"Looks like a small box, let's see if we can get something to grab it with. Don't take your eye off it, I'll be right back."

Danny jogged to the tow truck driver.

"I think we found it in the grate, do you have anything we could grab it with."

The driver nodded. He disappeared and came back with rod with a small grabber attached to it.

"Thank you so much, you can start moving the car."

The driver huffed and walked away while Danny ran back to Jamie. He laid down next to him and stuck the rod in. Jamie shined the light on the small box while Danny carefully retrieved it.

Danny pulled it out and both Reagan brothers stood up and yelled out of happiness.

Once they stopped celebrating, Danny shoved Jamie.

"What was that for?" Jamie yelled at him

"For being a dumbass! What is your problem, going on patrol with that in your pocket. And when were you going to tell us you were proposing to Eddie?"

"I'm not. Dad gave it to me this morning and I didn't get a chance to go home and put it away yet." Jamie said, clearly irritated that Danny was getting in his face about this.

Danny rolled his eyes at Jamie.

"You're killing me kid. You better hope she doesn't find out that you were looking for this."

Jamie reached out and snatched the box from Danny.

"Thanks for the help, I'll handle it from here." Jamie said.

"I'll take you back to the 12th." Danny said as they walked to his car.

"Ok, then I need to head to the hospital to check on Sarge."

Danny nodded while he checked his phone. He swiped a text from Linda open.

 _Eddie just called me in a frantic and asked to come here to talk to me, what do I do?_

Danny groaned and rubbed his temple.

"Hey kid, why don't you come to my place and have dinner right now?"

"I just told you, I need to go to the hospital and see what is going on with Sarge."

"I _really_ think you should come back to my house." Danny said through gritted teeth.

"If you're not taking me back to the 12th, I'll just walk, Danny."

"Alright, alright, I'll drive you back. Let me send a text real quick."

 _Jamie won't come back with me, I guess just tell her he's not actually proposing and that she needs to talk to him._

Danny sent the text to Linda and started the car.

xxxxxxxxx

So excited that there is FINALLY a new episode this week! Thank you to those who review for the feed back, you are the best! I love hearing from you. I'm thinking about wrapping this story soon but I'm not sure, I'll let you know before I end it though!


	26. Chapter 26

Eddie was drumming her nails on the side on the mug. Linda had a cup of tea waiting for Eddie as soon as she got to their house.

"So you really think Jamie's not proposing?" Eddie asked Linda for the fifth time.

Linda sat down across from Eddie and took her hands. "Sweetie, Danny told me it was a huge misunderstanding. He's not going to propose."

Eddie sighed. "I mean I really care about Jamie, a lot. But is it bad that I'm relived?"

"Of course not. You two just stated dating, getting married would be insane. You need to go talk to him though."

"I know, I know. Thank you again, Linda."

Linda patted Eddie's hands. "You're family now, we help each other."

Eddie eyes widened and Linda laughed.

"I didn't mean actual family; you know what I mean! If you're important to Jamie, you're important to us now."

Eddie smiled. The Reagan's were so welcoming to her and it made her so happy.

Eddie thanked Linda again and headed out, she decided to go to Jamie's apartment and wait for him.

Eddie walked into Jamie's apartment building and headed for the elevator. Jamie always took the stairs, so she took advantage of his absence to take the elevator. She felt like someone was watching her so she slowly turned around. There was a petite brunette woman who buried her head behind a newspaper when Eddie glanced back. Eddie shrugged it off and walked onto the open elevator.

Once inside Jamie's apartment, she started rummaging through the contents of his fridge to see what she could make. She pulled out some chicken breasts and rice before turning on the oven.

"Oh hell yes." Eddie said to herself while she was looking in his pantry. She found an unopened bag of chocolate chips. She began pulling out more ingredients to make chocolate chips cookies.

Eddie turned some music on her phone and started baking away. She liked the distraction, after a day of whirlwind thoughts thinking that Jamie was going to propose to her, she needed a mindless activity like this to occupy her brain.

She'd be lying if she hadn't thought about what it would be like, marrying Jamie. It was just too soon though.

Eddie was signing along to her music while she baked and didn't hear the first light knock on the door, or even the second.

The visitor, growing frustrated, knocked louder. This finally caught Eddie's attention. She raised her eyebrows quizzically while she looked at the door. It obviously wasn't Jamie because this was his apartment and he had a key.

Eddie licked the cookie dough off the spoon she was holding and walked to the peep hole.

Standing outside was the same brunette who Eddie saw in the lobby.

Leaving the door chained, she opened it slightly.

"Can I help you?" Eddie said through the crack

"Oh, I must have the wrong apartment, I thought this was Jamie Reagan's apartment." The women replied.

"It is his apartment." Eddie said slowly.

The women eyes flared for a moment, she was clearly caught off guard.

Through clenched teeth she said "Well, is he home?"

"No." Eddie said cautiously. "And who are you?"

The women gave Eddie a wide, forced smile.

"Just part of the management that owns the building, wanted to talk to him about his lease. Ask him to come by the office next time he's available." She stammered quickly and walked away.

Eddie closed the door.

 _That was so weird._ She thought to herself.

She went back to making her cookies. She was halfway through baking them when she finally heard the key in the lock.

She whipped around with a big smile on her face as Jamie walked in.

"Wow, smells great in here." Jamie said while throwing his stuff down and walking to her.

She grinned wider. "Wait, how is Sarge? I heard they took him to the hospital." Eddie implored

"I just got back from there, he's fine. I thought it would be a lot worse since he was unresponsive at the scene. He basically had the wind knocked out of him big time. He fractured a few ribs but considering how bad it could have been, he's lucky. I think they'll let him go later."

"That's good, the whole house was worried sick." Eddie sighed.

Jamie gave her a mischievous grin.

"Speaking of things everyone in the house knows, Eddie Janko." He said, addressing her formally.

Eddie looked at him confused. "What?"

Jamie got on one knee.

"Will you….." Eddie's mouth dropped open. "Tell me what you're baking because it smells great." Jamie quickly grabbed the laces of his shoes while he was knelling and pretended to tie them before bursting out laughing.

"Jamie Reagan! That is so not funny!" Eddie yelled while giving him a light shove. Her face went from shock to fake annoyance before she finally joined him in laughing.

"Ok, don't kill me, I had to! Danny told me that you heard I lost a ring and that you freaked out. Just pranking you, partner." Jamie said. He stood up and nudged her.

"Well, it's not funny." She said while sticking her tongue out at him. "And for that, you don't get any of the chocolate chip cookies I'm making."

Jamie pointed to the abandoned chicken thawing on the counter before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Dessert before dinner?" he asked shocked

"I forgot you were the boy scout, live a little, Reagan." Eddie said rolling her eyes while she munched on more raw cookie dough. Eddie was still trying to regain her composure after Jamie's little kneeling stunt.

"Only for you." He said before kissing her on the forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Jamie packed up his computer to take down to the coffee shop for an hour while the pest control workers did their yearly spray of his apartment.

Eddie had gone home soon after they ate their cookies, she had forgotten her medicine she was supposed to take with food. Luckily, she was at the doctor's at that moment, hopefully getting reinstated back into duty.

After letting the pest control workers in, Jamie headed down. He ordered some coffee and a muffin and started reading up on some cases Spencer was working on.

While Jamie never regretted his decision to leave law, he would still always be fascinated by it. After all, he had put a lot of time into his degree and did have an interest for it.

He enjoyed keeping up with his buddies cases, it also helped that they were interesting cases since he was a big shot lawyer.

Jamie was so deep into the brief he was reading, he barely noticed the petite brunette slide into the chair across from him. He looked up and almost chocked on his coffee.

"Sydney? What are you doing here?"

She scoffed lightly while she sat her phone and coffee down.

"Don't play dumb, I'm sure Angela told you I was in town."

"Well yeah." Jamie sputtered. "But she didn't tell me you would surprise me at a coffee shop."

"Coincidence." She said, waving her hand dismissively.

Sydney cocked her eyebrow before continuing.

"So who is that little blonde cop you run around with?"

Jamie clenched his fist. "Are you stalking me?"

"I still have lawyer friends here and your dad is still the PC, I don't have to ask before someone starts giving the update on you usually." She said rolling her eyes

"What do you want?" Jamie said, he was growing impatient.

"Just wanted to catch up. You still a beat cop?"

"Yes." Jamie said through clenched teeth.

She gave him a quizzically look.

"But you've been on the force for almost 8 years? Sounds like your past due for a promotion." She said it like it was information she already knew and that this conversation was calculated, but Jamie's anger was growing by the minute so he barely noticed.

"Well my dad is the PC so you do the math." He said slowly under his breath. "Plus I like where I am."

"Does Eddie want to be stuck on the beat forever like you?" Sydney asked, realizing that she was succeeding in getting under his skin

Now Jamie was boiling. How did Sydney know Eddie's name and why was she throwing this in his face?

"She's going to be the greatest detective soon. She's an amazing cop."

"Well, you're a great cop and you're still on the beat because your last name is Reagan. So what makes you think anyone will promote Eddie if she's dating a Reagan? Hm?"

Jamie's mouth dropped open.

Sydney slowly stood before Jamie could answer.

"Leaving New York and going to London was the best decision I made for myself, and my career. Every day I'm thankful that I didn't let you hold me back. Think about that next time you think about you and Eddie's future."

Jamie finally found his voice and stood up too.

"Why are you doing this?" Jamie demanded

Sydney ignored him and breezed out of the coffee shop as quickly as she had come in, leaving Jamie fuming in anger.

He quickly closed his laptop and gathered his things. He walked out angrily, trying to push the only question burning in his brain out of his mind…..

Was dating Eddie going to ruin her career?


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: _Thank you SO much for bearing with me! I am so sorry about how long it has been since I've updated. The next chapter will be up much quicker! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, still thinking about wrapping the story soon. Enjoy!_

Eddie gleefully put the stack of medical papers in her purse. Next stop, the 12th to turn in her forms that re-instated her for duty.

She gently rubbed her fresh fore arm as the elevator descended, they had just taken the cast off and she was still getting used to the feeling of fresh air on her newly healed arm.

She exited the office from a different door than she entered, so she took a moment to reorient her self. Across the street was the hospital.

She looked at her phone, her appointment hadn't taken as long as she thought so she had time.

She headed to the cross walk and decided to go check on Renzulli and see if he needed anything.

Eddie found her way to his floor and was directed to a clip board to sign in, she chuckled upon looking.

Jamie had signed in to visit his old TO 20 minutes ago, and according to the sheet, was still there since he hadn't signed out yet.

She grinned, this was good timing. She could show him that she got her cast off.

A nurse pointed Eddie to the direction of his room. As she approached, she heard Jamie talking softly. His quiet tone made her stop, she wanted to make sure she wasn't interrupting something.

"What I don't get is why you're talking to me about this and not her." Renzulli's voice answered.

Eddie stopped and decided not to enter until they were done talking.

She heard Jamie sigh.

"Because, if I tell her that I'm worried what her future will look like with me, she'll freak. She'll think I'm worrying too much and that I'm trying to sabotage our relationship."

"Are you?" Sarge fired back.

"No! Why would you think that?" Jamie said annoyed. "I just don't want her to hate me in three years when she's still walking the beat." Jamie said sadly.

Silence hung in the air.

"You need to talk to her." Renzulli said.

"And say what? I don't want to date you because I don't want to hinder you from advancing? She's going to think it's ridiculous that I think that and then it will happen. I care about her too much to let her ruin her career like that."

"And then what, you'll be miserable because you shut out the best thing that's happen to you in the last four years? Is that what you want? I was there the day you took that domestic call too far. I see how much you care about her. But you can't make this decision about your future with her without her." Renzulli said, growing frustrated.

Renzulli had a soft spot for the pair, but it was maddening to see Jamie spiraling like this.

Eddie spun around quietly and bee lined for the exit. Hot tears were brimming in her eyes and there was anger bubbling in her stomach. So many emotions were coming up and she didn't know how she felt. She pushed the tears down as she stepped back into the elevator and took a steady breath.

She was hurt. She started heading to her car to do what always made her feel better when she was down, drive. She put the car in drive and headed out of town. Eddie turned her phone off and tossed it in her bag.

Eddie eventually found a McDonnalds and whipped the car in to order a large fry and ice cream in a cup. She couldn't wait to eat her feelings, but didn't know where to stop.

She slowed down and looked around before letting out an annoyed sigh. She was near Jamie's child hood home.

Suddenly she had an idea, there was someone who knew Jamie even better than she did, and who knew what both their lives on the force entailed.

She pulled into the Bay Ridge house, hoping he was home.

She got out of the car and grabbed her fast food, hoping it wasn't rude to bring in.

Eddie knocked on the big door and was relieved when the oldest Reagan man answered the door.

"Eddie!" Henry said with a surprised smile on his face.

He embraced her warmly, causing the flood gates Eddie had been holding back to open.

"Sweetie! What is wrong?" Henry asked when Eddie burst into tears

Eddie pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm ok. There is just a lot going on and I was hoping I could talk to you."

"And you brought a snack!" Henry said pointing at her McDonald's bag.

"Oh yeah, I know I shouldn't but I needed to stress eat." She said flustered while Henry ushered into the kitchen. She opened the bag and popped the lid off the ice cream. "Please, help yourself." She said to Henry.

Henry chuckled.

"As long as you don't tell Linda, she watches my diet like a hawk."

"Your secret is safe with me." Eddie said as she dipped fries into the ice cream.

"What's on your mind?" Henry said as he followed suit and dipped his fries into the ice cream.

"Jamie doesn't want to be together anymore because he thinks dating him will ruin my career." She blurted out.

Henry nodded solemnly and folded his hands.

"That doesn't surprise me." Henry replied.

"What? Why? Because I feel pretty blind-sided."

"How much has Jamie told you about his ex-fiancé?"

Eddie didn't grab another fry, she was unsure where this was going.

"Literally nothing, I didn't even know he had been engaged until recently." Eddie said sadly.

Finding out the previous fall that Jamie had been engaged at one point had hurt Eddie. Mostly because at the time she thought he still had feeling for her since he hadn't really dated since. But also because she had been riding with him for over three years at that point and he had never once told her. It left her wondering if she actually knew him as well as she thought.

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Well I know it didn't work out because she didn't like that he became a cop." Eddie continued.

"That's odd you just found out. Well anyway, she also got a huge job offer in London and she took it." Henry said.

Eddie started to connect the dots. Jamie was insecure about ruining Eddie's career because someone he once loved had left him because she thought Jamie would ruin her career.

"Jamie is scared that I'll leave him one day for my job like she left him." Eddie said flatly, now understanding. The fries suddenly weren't appetizing anymore to Eddie.

Henry nodded sadly.

"I can't be sure that's why, but it does make sense. I know he cares about you Eddie, we all do. We see how much you mean to each other. Maybe you should go talk to him."

Eddie nodded.

"Thank you so much, I'm so sorry I barged in like this. Do you think we could keep this between us?" Eddie asked.

"It'll be our secret." Henry winked at her.

Eddie hurried back to her car and started driving back to the city.

She needed to go find Jamie.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N : This chapter was originally apart of the last chapter but it made it so long so I decided to break it up. I wanted to upload it quickly though to make up for the lack of updates this summer! Thank you to those who review, I really appreciate it!_

 _If you didn't read yesterday's update, make sure you read it first! Enjoy!_

Eddie jammed the key to Jamie's apartment into the door. She twisted furiously and heard the lock click into place. She grabbed the knob and realized the door was unlocked and she had locked it. She groaned, twisted again and unlocked the door.

Eddie swung the door open in a fury, finding Jamie standing in his living room looking surprised.

"Eddie?" he stammered out.

"Why was your door unlocked?" she demanded. She had gotten stuck in major traffic on her drive back. The extra time had given her plenty of time to stew in her anger.

When she left Bay Ridge and ran down the lawn to her car, she had already made up her mind.

She was not losing Jamie Reagan without a fight, whether he liked it or not.

"I guess I forgot." He said, trying to determine why Eddie was so loud and flustered.

"Bullshit, you always lock your door. You're over cautious." She fired back.

Jamie was taken aback and confused. What had gotten into her?

"I don't know, I forgot it. Move on." He said. He saw the look in her eyes though. He knew they were not moving on, he saw the trademark stubborn flame in her eyes.

"Why are you so distracted that you forgot to lock your door?" She demanded.

 _That was a super specific question._ Jamie thought to himself.

He opened his mouth to answer but Eddie had already started talking again.

"I heard what you were talking to Renzulli about at the hospital." She said loudly.

Jamie could almost see her deflate when she said it. He saw her shoulders shrug forward and the air come out of her chest.

 _Shit._ Jamie thought.

"Listen, Eddie-" he started.

Eddie held her hand up. Jamie had a feeling it was going to be like the night she kissed him, she had something to say and she needed to say it now. And God help him if he interrupted.

"I think it's immature you didn't bring this issue to me first since it involves me. But I talked to someone who helped shed light on the situation and I think I'm starting to understand."

Jamie cocked an eyebrow, he truly had no idea where this was going.

Eddie drew a deep breath.

"I'm not Sydney. I'm not going to leave you because of work. I don't know her, and I'm sorry she hurt you. But honestly, I'm glad she left you. Because if she hadn't, I would never have gotten a chance with you. But she left and I have a chance to be with you, so I'm not blowing it. And I'm sure as hell not letting you blow it for us"

Eddie paused to wipe her eyes, they had welled up just the slightest at her last statement. She continued, only a little more shaky now.

"But I know you want to talk about our future and how it will affect our careers. I know you probably have a lot of good points-"

"I do have a lot of great points." Jamie interjected with a teasing smile. He waved the paper he was holding to her, his handwriting clear on it.

Eddie let out a laugh through her slow tears.

"Of course you already started making a list." She chuckled while she wiped her eyes again.

"So now you can talk and address the points on your list. I will listen, but I will defiantly argue about it. You can't get rid of me now, Jamie." She said with a smile. She took a small step toward him.

Jamie stepped toward her too and smiled. She looked up at him hopefully.

"Eh. Screw the list. We'll figure it out." He said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her towards him.

All afternoon his mind felt stormy and confused. He truly didn't know what to do. But Eddie marching in and saying she wasn't giving up was the clarity he needed. Renzulli was right, he couldn't be stupid enough to throw away his relationship with Eddie. He had a feeling that they could handle whatever life could throw at them.

He planted his lips on hers and felt completely at peace. She threw her arms around him and happily kissed him back with energy.

They finally breathlessly broke apart and Eddie giggled.

"Wait, you got your cast off!" Jamie said, noticing there was two hands running fingers through his hair.

She nodded and then pulled her hands forward and rested them on his chest, still dizzy from excitement of the kiss.

She knew Jamie could be as stubborn as her, so she had been prepared to talk everything out. Needless to say, she was pleasantly surprised by his response.

Jamie pulled her closer again and landed a kiss on her forehead. He clung to her tightly and couldn't believe hours before he had thought he could possibly lose her.

He felt her melt into his embrace. Whatever hesitations he had felt about their future faded away as she melted into his arms.

"You sure you don't want to talk about what was making you upset? I want to make sure we're on the same page." She whispered to his neck. Her lips were hovering outside his ears which sent shivers up his spine.

"We can talk about it later. All that matters is that we're together. And that's what I want." He whispered back.

He suddenly leaned down a tad and picked her up.

Eddie squealed and wrapped her legs around his torso to keep from falling.

She bent her face down to meet his. Their lips met, this time slower and deeper.

They didn't say anything to each other, but they both knew what the other was thinking.

Jamie made his next move and headed toward his bed room, carrying Eddie with him.

 _A/N: Ep! so...do I write what happens when they go into the bed room? I've never written anything like that before but I'm willing to give it a shot (or ask for help!). I would love to see what ya'll want to read though so let me know!_


	29. Chapter 29

Eddie's eyes fluttered open. She remembered where she was and smiled. She had fallen asleep on top on Jamie, having been too lazy to roll off of him after they finished. She felt the warmth between their bare skin and his hand still wrapped around her back. She could tell by the slow rises and falls of his chest that he was snoozing too.

Four years of sexual tension had finally come crashing down, and after nearly two hours of exploring each other, they had finally fallen into a blissful sleep.

Eddie rolled off from on top of Jamie and stretched out. She heard a crunching noise beneath her. She reached down and pulled up a crumpled piece of paper.

"Oh my God, Jamie. Did you bring the list into bed?"

Awoken by the cold that rushed over him after Eddie rolled off his chest, Jamie turned over and looked.

"Well, I was holding it when I picked you up. And then I dropped you on the bed and the rest is a blur so yeah. I guess I brought the list into bed."

"Well, since it's here, might as well talk about it." Eddie said sitting up while she scanned Jamie's neat handwriting.

Jamie groaned.

"Doesn't sound like great pillow talk to me."

Eddie rolled her eyes. "I've had worse."

"Yeah? Like what?" Jamie inquired.

Eddie scrunched up her face while she thought.

"One time this guy immediately asked if he should call a cab for me after we were done."

"So? That's not that bad." Jamie replied.

"We were at my apartment!" Eddie said loudly while she laughed and playfully hit him on the chest.

Jamie laughed. "Ok, that's pretty funny though."

"What about you? What was the worst post sex comment you've had?" Eddie asked.

"Third year of law school. We had a super hard test that week and Sydney randomly showed up to my place and immediately started hooking up with me. I was excited so I went with it. When we were done, she immediately got dressed and said, "I thought that would help with my stress, but it didn't". Then she grabbed her shoes and left."

Eddie laughed loudly. "What a bitch!"

Jamie chuckled. "Yeah she did have her moments."

"So now that we've established that we've both had worst post sex conversations, let's take a look at this list." Eddie said passing it to him.

"Yeah, but we could give have the best post sex conversation instead." Jamie said cheekily.

"What would that be?" Eddie said while rolling her eyes.

"Let's do it again!" Jamie said while reaching across the bed for her. He snaked his arms back around her waist and pulled her down. Eddie giggled while he started showering her neck in small and ticklish kisses.

"Jamie!" Eddie said between giggles. "Come on, it'll be way easier to talk about this in bed. We're all vulnerable and honest and whatever." She said waving her hand dismissively.

"Ok." Jamie said. He sat up and pretended to be serious. He took the paper and straightened it out. "Point one. What are you career aspirations in the NYPD? And do you have a timeline for achieving them?"

Eddie blew air out of her mouth.

"Well I've always thought my next step would be detective. I never really put a time line on it though because I was having too much fun running the beat with my partner." She said smirking at him.

Jamie smiled.

"But, now that I'll have a new partner, I plan to take it more seriously and work for it."

"Ok, sounds good. Uh, I need a pen. I have counter points to write down." Jamie said, searching for one in his bed side drawer.

"Your Harvard is showing." Eddie said teasing him.

Jamie pulled a pen out of the drawer. "You'll thank me when you realize our relationship is built on a solid foundation with a good plan."

"You're being dramatic. Move on to point two."

"Point two is behavior at work now that we're together, like PDA and that sort of stuff."

"Easy, no PDA at all. No hand holding, no kissing, no nick names, no discussing our relationship. Strictly professional." Eddie said.

"No barging into the men's locker room." Jamie added.

Eddie rolled her eyes. "I don't have to do that anymore anyways." She said dramatically.

"Why's that?"

"Because I only did it to annoy you and so I could check out your abs" she said. She leaned and stroked his chest in a teasing manner. "But now I can do that whenever I want, so I don't have to barge in anymore." She said matter of factly.

"I knew it! Ok that was a good answer, I can get on board with that." Jamie said while he wrote something down.

"Ok, here's a tough one. Don't get heated." Jamie warned.

Eddie nodded.

"Based on your answer to point one, I think we should keep our relationship on the down low until you get promoted."

Eddie's mouth fell open.

"We have no idea how long that could take. It could be months, even years, Jamie. I'm okay being in our little bubble for a few months but I don't know." She paused, Jamie could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Eddie, you know how concerned I am about me being with you affecting your future with the NYPD. You've worked so hard and I don't want to see your goals followed through." Jamie said quickly, concern growing in his voice.

"We're not like most new relationships. We know so much about each other all ready, we're not starting from square one. I'm not trying to pressure you, but I don't want to wait that long because I feel like we'll be ready to move onto new relationship milestones before I get promoted." Eddie replied

Jamie raised an eyebrow. He loved hearing how serious she was about their relationship, but he wanted to know more.

"What kind of milestones?"

Eddie blushed. "You know. Like moving in together and other stuff. I don't know Jamie, I don't want to say."

"Tell me!" He stroked her leg gently.

Eddie sighed.

"I don't plan on losing you Jamie. For me, this could be it. I don't know how you feel, but I see a future with you. And not just the next year, like a long term future. I just don't think I'm willing to put it off any longer than we already have."

Jamie smiled before leaning over and kissing her. It was a deep and gentle kiss. He pulled away but kept his face close.

"I think this is it for me too Eddie." He pulled back and they both smiled. "Maybe we should talk to my dad though and see what advice he can give us, since when it gets out, I'm sure it'll be talked about."

Eddie nodded. "That's probably a good idea." She snatched the paper from him and studied it.

"MY turn now. What are YOUR goals in the NYPD and what is your timeline?" Eddie asked.

Jamie sat up straighter. "That's something I've defiantly wanted to talk to you about. I haven't talked to anyone about it yet."

Eddie smiled. She loved knowing she was his go to person.

"Being your girlfriend so far is great, I got some bomb sex and now I get all your secrets!" Eddie squealed.

"Stop! This is serious." Jamie said.

He paused before he continued. "I think I'm going to start studying for the sergeant's exam." He said slowly.

"Jamie! That's awesome. That's so suited for you too. You were a great T.O. and people respect you so much. Plus you have so much experience, I think you'd excel at that." Eddie gushed.

"You think? I've been on the fence about it and hesitant to bring it up to my family." Jamie admitted.

"Why? It's a great career move, you're smart as hell so you'll do great on the test, and it's something I think you'd be really really good at."

"I just feel like everyone thinks I'll be a detective like Danny."

"Who cares what people think, Jamie. If you think that is the best move for you, and it'll make you happy, then go for it. I think you should do it."

Jamie felt a huge weight lifted off of him. He had been hesitant to open up and talk about it, but with Eddie, he felt safe and secure.

Jamie reached out and grabbed Eddie's hand.

"I'm really glad I can talk to you about this. I love my whole family to pieces, but Joe and my mom were usually the ones I went to about stuff like this. After I lost them, I just didn't have someone to go to for some things. I go to Danny and Erin and my dad when I need to talk about stuff, but there are some things they don't understand. I'm just trying to say, I'm really glad I have you."

Eddie was beaming. She squeezed Jamie's hand. His words though gave her an idea.

"Get up and get dressed. I know what we should do today."

Eddie leaped out of bed and started searching for her clothes.

Jamie groaned. "I don't work till tonight, let's just stay here all day."

"No! Come on, I'll tell you where we're going in the car, I think this is a good idea." Eddie pleaded

Jamie got up. He trusted Eddie, but was wondering what was spinning around in her head and where they were going.

 _A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed, I appreciate it so much!_


	30. Chapter 30

Frank wearily walked out of the hospital. He wasn't surprised when he saw Garrett standing with his security.

He silently got into the car as Garrett got in next to him. Garrett finally broke the silence.

"I'm not sure how, or even if, this will play out in the headlines."

"Let's just try to keep it discreet." Frank answered.

Earlier that morning, Frank had been alerted to a lock down in a hospital. A women had been given a grim cancer diagnosis and it sent her husband into a rage. The staff became scared and called for security and police back up. The man eventually holed himself up in a room with their son.

Frank felt a part of his heart break when he heard what was going on because he related to that man. He remembered standing in the hospital with Mary and hearing bad news. While Frank didn't lose it and go crazy like this man, he could understand how something so life changing could do that to someone.

Against protocol and warning, Frank had his detail take him to the hospital. He requested the commanding officer if he could speak to the man. Frank somehow got through to him and convinced him to let his son out. Eventually, Frank got him to calmly go to the hospital chapel with him. They spoke at length about heart break and Frank tried to help.

While Frank was usually a very private man, he felt a responsibility to help a man who was facing the same horrible obstacle in life that he had once faced. Once he was calmed down, Frank left to let the officers on hand handle it, the man wouldn't be arrested. Although he had made a scene and scared everyone, he meant no harm and hurt no on.

Frank closed his eyes while his detail drove, he had already told the security who stood outside the chapel where he wanted to go next.

The large black car finally came to a stop.

"I'll be here if you need anything." Garrett said without looking up from the computer where he was typing.

Frank's driver turned around.

"There are people up there, sir. Want us to go check it out first?" he asked.

Frank peered through the window. He saw they were parked near a silver Porsche.

There was only one girl in New York who he knew drove that car.

His eyes swooped the grassy area and saw two figures sitting where he was about to go. A sad smile spread across his face.

"It's ok, I know them" Frank said. He opened the door and stepped out onto the grass.

The cemetery was peaceful like usual. He walked the familiar path to Mary and Joe's grave, hoping not to scare his son and Eddie.

He got closer and saw Jamie sitting on a blanket. Eddie was tucked between his legs, her back leaning against his stomach. Her blonde hair was cascading over Jamie's arm.

Frank decided to make himself know so he didn't scare them.

"Didn't expect to see you two here." Frank said once he was close.

Sure enough, they both jumped a little and turned around fast. Frank chuckled at their response.

"Mind if I join you?" Frank said while sitting down on the blanket.

"Hey dad." Jamie said.

Eddie wiggled out from Jamie's arms.

"Hi sir." Eddie said, blushing slightly.

Frank chuckled again. "I told you that you can call me Frank, Eddie."

He looked at the grave stones. There was a bright bouquet of sunflowers on Mary's grave, and an open bottle on Guinness beer propped next to Joe. Jamie was holding a matching bottle as well.

"What's going on?" Frank asked.

"Eddie and I were talking about Mom and Joe this morning and she decided she wanted to meet them. So we got some flowers and Joe's favorite beer and headed over." Jamie said with a smile on his face.

When Eddie ran to the corner store near his apartment, Jamie was curious what she was up to. He caught up to her and she asked what Joe's favorite beer was and which flowers his mom would like best. They chose the brightest sunflowers of the bunch and grabbed some beer before they left.

It was probably the sweetest thing a girl had ever done for him.

Frank smiled at how happy Jamie was.

"Well, I told Jamie that usually moms always tell embarrassing stories about their sons, so I expected him to tell me all the embarrassing things he did growing up. So far he's only told me stupid things Danny did." Eddie said while nudging Jamie who laughed.

Frank smiled. "Well Danny did do a lot of stupid things. Jamie had some embarrassing moments though."

"Finally! Tell me!" Eddie pleaded.

Jamie groaned.

"Well, when Jamie was little, we were constantly in and out of the hospital with him." Frank said starting his story.

Eddie's face grew worried.

"Oh he wasn't sick." Frank said quickly. "He swallowed everything. And I mean everything. He swallowed earrings and coins and anything small. It drove his mother crazy. She had to watch him like a hawk."

Eddie burst into laughter. "You're so weird, Jamie!" She teased.

"It gets better. His prom night, his date comes over. Mary is fussing over Jamie's tie and what not, and his date notices her earring fell off. So she's searching on the carpet for it and Jamie starts to help. Mary can't help it and goes, "You better find it before Jamie does or he'll swallow it!".

Eddie was shaking from laughing so hard and Jamie was smiling from embarrassment.

"Really killed my chances with her once I had to explain that." Jamie murmured.

"I think that was your mom's goal." Frank said through laughs. "More recently, when Jamie was undercover a few years ago, he had to swallow a flash drive that had information he had stolen. He ended up getting beaten pretty bad for it, but since they couldn't find the flash drive, they let him go. Jamie didn't hear the end of that one for a while."

"This is the kind of embarrassing stories I was talking about Jamie!" Eddie said teasing him, still red in the face from laughing.

"Bring it up at dinner this weekend, then you can get the re-telling from everyone." Frank advised with a smile still on his face.

"Please don't." Jamie asked

"Oh, I totally am." Eddie replied.

Jamie turned to his dad. "You okay?"

Frank nodded. "Yup, just a long morning and wanted to come by and see your mom. The flowers you picked are beautiful, Eddie."

"Thank you." Eddie replied.

The three sat in silence for a moment and took in the quiet peace.

Frank finally broke the silence and addressed the two.

"So is it safe to say you two are together and are putting in for a transfer?"

Jamie nodded in response. "We were talking about some stuff this morning to make sure we're on the same page. We know it won't be the smoothest transition, but we're both used to people making jabs so we'll be ok."

Eddie sat up straighter. "I actually have something to talk to you about." She said addressing Frank.

Jamie cocked an eyebrow, he wasn't sure what she would bring up.

Eddie took a deep breath. "Jamie and I know that us being together is going to be brought up to you. I am worried about something though that will affect you and your office." Eddie paused, clearly trying to find the strength.

"Um, how much do you know about my family? Specifically, my dad?" Eddie asked timidly.

Frank gave a sad nod. "I know Eddie."

"Oh." She said awkwardly. She always had a suspicion that higher ups in the NYPD knew, but it always made her uncomfortable not knowing who knew.

"I just wanted to make sure you know in case it becomes a point of discussion in the media at some point." Eddie said, trying to sound brave.

"And if it does, I'll say the same thing I always say. Your family's decisions and life do not affect your work as an officer on my force. You're not the first officer to have a close family member in jail. Hell, you're not even the first one of my kid's partners to."

Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Danny's partner, Baez. Her brother was involved with drugs." Jamie whispered.

Jamie spoke at a normal volume now. "No one ever wrote an expose on Baez's family just because she was Danny's partner, I don't think you need to worry about that."

"Yeah but she wasn't dating Danny." Eddie said nervously.

"Eddie is right, Jamie. She is right to be prepared if it happens. I can't guarantee it won't happen. You've seen the ridiculous lengths and lies some reporters have gone through to drag our family. And I'm so sorry if that does happen to you, Eddie. If it does, you will have the backing of the entire family. But you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Thank you, sir." Eddie said quietly.

Jamie quietly handed his dad one of Joe's beers.

Frank opened it and took a small sip.

"These are fine beers, but I never understood why these were your brother's favorite. There is better beer out there." Frank said after he took a sip.

Jamie chuckled.

The three fell back into a comfortable silence.

Frank felt a twinge of sadness in his chest when the liquid touched his tongue. He only drank Guinness beer with Joe, and once he was gone, he could never bring himself to drink it again. Frank would never forget the time, a year later at a family friend's wedding reception, when someone offered Jamie a Guinness beer. Frank saw the absolute grief in Jamie's eyes and watched him flee the ball room as quickly as possible, Erin on his heels to ensure he was ok.

He always thought he would never drink this beer again, but sitting here with Eddie and Jamie, it made the thick beer taste better and the memories not as sour. The circumstances were different, and unlike anything he could ever imagine, but Frank was at peace while watching Jamie.

 _A/N:Thank you for sticking with me, thank you for the feedback 3 hope everyone is having a marvelous weekend!_


End file.
